Third Chance
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. Jayne has a commitment to keep, and other family members come along for the ride. Old friends, new friends, and just a little violence. Read, enjoy, review! This story NOW COMPLETE, but more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Jayne stared at the screen. He knew a lot about death, the places to hit to make dying easy, and more to make it hard, the way blood flew when a throat was cut just so, how a bullet through lungs bubbled … all this and more. He could've written a book on it. But this, looking at what happened, the sheer physical improbability of it …

"What're you looking at?" Hank asked, stepping down into the galley.

"Huh?" Jayne was so engrossed in the portable Cortex link that he didn't even try to hide it as the pilot looked over his shoulder.

"_Everything a father needs to know about pregnancy _…" he read out loud.

The big mercenary belatedly put his arm across the screen. "Hey. Bug off. Private."

"Not no more." Hank grinned and strolled to the counter for a coffee. "'Sides, you're glaring at a father here. There ain't one Cortex site you can think of I haven't looked at."

"Yeah?" Jayne was intrigued, despite himself.

"Sure. And I ain't the only one." Hank dropped into the chair opposite, his mug in his hand. "I could show you the logs. Prove it."

"Even the Cap?"

"He was worst of all!"

It had been a week since River had gone to see Simon, Jayne tagging along reluctantly.

"Only reason I'm going is to see the look on his face," the big man avowed.

"I'll keep him away from scalpels. Come on." She took hold of his hand and pulled him into the infirmary. "Simon."

Her brother looked up from some test results. "At last," he said, smiling at Jayne.

"What?" Jayne muttered.

"You've got her to let me check her over."

"I don't need checking over," River said, letting go of Jayne's hand and hopping up onto the medbed.

"You don't?" Simon looked confused. "Then this is a social call?"

"No." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Run the test."

"Test? Test what?" Realisation came slowly, dawning like sunlight, only it turned into shock. "Are you saying … you're … you and Jayne?" He couldn't say anything else, his jaw working but no words, just eyes wide staring at the pair of them. If anything he'd gone paler than usual. His free hand gripped the edge of the examining couch.

She patted his hand. "I know I am. So you'd better get your little medical doodad and check."

"How … how far along …" Simon knew he was sounding like the worst of the most incompetent medical students ever, but he couldn't help it. His sister. Pregnant. His _little_ sister. With … with _him_.

"Simon." She was looking at him, and it was the look he knew all too well.

"If you didn't read me you wouldn't see things like that!"

Jayne stared from one to the other, then sighed. "Figure it's me you're talking about."

River held out her free hand to him. "Simon's a boob."

"I am not a boob!" the man in question snapped.

"Doc …" Jayne warned.

Simon took a deep breath. "Yes. You're right. I'm sorry." He turned to his equipment. "I don't know if I can tell yet, but I can do a blood test."

"You'll tell."

He turned back. "It will only take a moment."

She smiled. "No, Simon. Eight months."

No-one spoke for the next couple of minutes, as Simon kept his eyes glued firmly to the machine, waiting for the reading to appear, not sure what response he was praying for. Jayne started to smirk slightly, and River hit him lightly on the pad of his arm.

There was a beep, and Simon took a sharp breath.

"See?" River said to no-one in particular.

"You're … you're pregnant. Just." He turned back, trying to pull his professional pride together.

"Didn't think moonbrain was lying, did ya?" Jayne asked, leaning forward.

"No, no, of course not. I just …"

"Just what?"

"Don't see how it happened."

Jayne guffawed. "Doc, if I have to draw you pictures, Kaylee's got some real trouble."

"I didn't mean that." A blush worked its way up Simon's porcelain skin. "I meant, River was being medicated."

"Things happen, Simon," River said airily. "And I was due another shot a few weeks ago, but things were happening. I forgot."

"Forgot?"

She shook her head. "Been thinking about it. Knew I needed to come along, should use something else … but I wanted to feel all of Jayne, and I –"

"River!"

"Sometimes you're more of a prude than the captain," she said pointedly. "But I don't know why I didn't."

"I think that sort of psychological analysis would be better for another day," Simon said, wishing the heat he could feel in his cheeks would go. "So what happened, Cerberus, everything … this was why?"

"Yes." She gazed at him, her dark eyes calm. Suspiciously so.

He looked seriously at his sister. "_Mei-mei_, we have to … _I_ have to keep a close eye on you. Monitor your hormone levels. If it looks like they're peaking –"

"Doc, figure that's why we're here," Jayne growled. "You're gonna help keep her healthy. Sane. Well, much as she can be."

Simon drew himself up. "I _am_ her brother, Jayne. Of course I will. As well as being her doctor." He looked back at her. "I want to do a blood test every morning."

River's nose wrinkled. "I don't have enough."

"You have to. And if you don't turn up I'll just tell Mal and he'll order you."

"Just disobey."

"Don't worry none, doc," the father-to-be put in. "I'll make sure she's here. Even if I have to carry her."

"Thank you, Jayne."

"And ya took it real well," Jayne said, slapping the younger man on the back. "Thought maybe you'd faint or something, knowing I'm the pa of your niece or nephew."

Simon couldn't go any paler. "Right."

That night Jayne called for silence at the dinner table. "Got something to tell you."

"What's up, big guy?" Hank asked, then turned, startled, as Bethany giggled.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to be peekin'!" Jayne admonished.

"Auntie Frey did," the little girl pointed out, still sounding congested but with a grin so wide on her face that all her small white teeth were visible.

"That don't mean you can, Bethie," Mal said, his arm around Ethan as the boy sat on his thigh. "I asked her to."

Freya, Jesse asleep in her arms, smiled. "Lessons tomorrow, Bethie."

The grin faltered a little, but only for a moment. "Don't care," she said, her light coming back on. "And I didn't tell Momma when she asked."

Everyone looked at Kaylee, who glanced up from wiping Hope's nose. "S'right," she confirmed. "Not a word. And chicken soup was involved, too."

"Bribery _and_ corruption?" Mal asked, smiling.

"Course. Had me good teachers."

"The best."

Jayne became aware that River was tapping her foot agitatedly. He took her hand and squeezed gently as he said over the other voices, "We're pregnant!"

Silence fell, along with three jaws.

"You and him?" Hank finally managed to get out, staring at River. "Or are we looking at a miracle here?"

"I am with child," River agreed formally. "And Jayne's the father."

"So no jokes," the mercenary said, glaring at Hank.

"Wasn't about to. Not yet, anyway." A grin to rival Bethany's appeared. "Congratulations!"

Zoe got up from her chair and came around the table to hug the expectant mother. "And that's from me too. Anything you need, you just ask."

"I will."

Kaylee was glaring at Simon. "How come I'm always the last to know?" she demanded.

"_Bao bei_, I only found out myself this morning," her husband insisted.

"Took it real well, too," Jayne added. "Didn't faint nor nothing."

"Thank you," Simon said. "I think."

"Auntie River's gonna have a baby?" Ethan asked, his eyes huge.

"That's right, big feller," Mal said. "Kinda your cousin."

"Like Ben and Hope?"

"Exactly."

"And Bethany."

"That's it."

"More smelly diapers?"

"Pooh," Bethany put in, and the little boy laughed.

River was watching Kaylee. "Aren't you happy for us?" she asked her sister-in-law, her tone somewhat fretful.

The young mechanic realised she was the only one who hadn't appeared pleased. "Oh, _mei-mei_, of course I am." She handed Hope to Simon and hugged the girl. "Course I'm happy! I'm just stupid, as usual."

"Not stupid," River said, smiling in the tight embrace. "Much."

"Hey!"

"I'd say congratulations, 'cept I knew already," Mal said smugly. "So all I'm gonna say is … when's the wedding?"

Freya glared at him, and from the wince he gave also kicked him under the table.

"No wedding," River said.

"Could be a double," Hank put in, earning his own glare and kick from Zoe. "Just saying."

"Don't want to get married."

"I already asked," Jayne admitted, grumbling a little. "She turned me down."

"I'm not ready yet."

"Honey, don't let them try to brow beat you into anything," Zoe said, tossing another glare at Mal.

"I won't," River promised.

"What is it about the women on this boat?" Mal asked. "What makes 'em all so loathe to get married?"

"Must be something in the water," Jayne said, sighing.

"Got that right," Hank agreed.

Now, though, a week later, the pilot was all smiles.

"It's a great Christmas present for everyone." He sipped his coffee. "And any advice I can give –"

"Christmas?" Jayne's brow furrowed.

"Yeah. You know, twinkly lights on a tree, trimmings, turkey …"

"Soon?"

"Pretty much." Hank grinned. "Jayne, you really have no idea what date it is?"

Jayne didn't respond, just checked the Cortex screen. "_Cao_," he muttered.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"How far're we from Jangyin?" Jayne asked suddenly.

Hank shook his head. "'Bout a week. Why?"

"A week."

"But getting further every second. We're heading in the other direction. And I ask again … why?"

"It's the fourteenth."

"So? Jayne, you're making less sense than … whoa, wait a minute," Hank said, putting his hand on the old table top. "What was that?"

"What?"

"We changed course."

"What? You can feel that?"

Hank was on his feet and heading for the bridge. "I know this ship like the back of my hand. Better. We changed course," he threw over his shoulder.

Jayne followed him, an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't surprised to see the pilot's chair occupied.

"River, what's going on?" Hank asked as he climbed the steps. "Did you just –"

"Got to pick up your mother first," the young psychic said to Jayne, tucking her feet underneath her. "And Inara. But it will only take an extra day. Still be on Jiangyin in time."

"Time?" Hank leaned over her, studying the controls. "Time for what?"

"The wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wedding." Mal stared at River, who sat placidly in the chair at the end of the table. He had his arms crossed, and there was contained annoyance in his gaze. "Unless it's you, albatross, I wanna know why we ain't going to Paquin and that paying job."

"We have somewhere else to be."

"And where would that be?"

"Jiangyin. I've plotted the most efficient course. We'll be on Lazarus in twenty-six hours, and Ezra in -"

"River." Mal interrupted her. "Why?"

"Simon's wedding."

Most eyes drifted to the young doctor standing behind his sister. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm already married."

"Not Simon Simon, sillies." River smiled. "Simon Cobb."

The eyes turned to the mercenary.

"Jayne?" Mal asked. "You got any light you wanna shed on this?"

He sighed. "I was gonna ask. Didn't know she was gonna just -"

"Well, she did." Mal looked at his pilot. "Can you get us back on course?"

"Nope. Least not yet. She's locked me out but good. Better'n last time."

"Didn't I tell you to stop her doing that?"

"How?"

Jayne shook his head. "Mal, I -"

"You'd better explain," Mal said in exasperation, his temper was not improving.

"My … Simon Cobb. He's getting married soon, and he … well, he wanted me to be there. Give him away or something."

"That's the bride, Jayne," Freya put in.

"Right."

"You got that letter," Mal suddenly said. "Back before Ben was born. I remember."

"River must've picked up … on … It's only a few days off, Mal, and I _was_ gonna ask," the big man insisted. "And if it's money you're worried about, me and River, we got some saved. We'll hire ya."

"_You'll_ hire us? And what about Paquin?"

"It was just a transport job, Mal. Three days," Freya said gently. "Hardly worth the effort."

"We were getting paid!"

"So?" She put her arm around his waist, feeling the tension in him. "I think we should all go and see Simon Cobb get married."

"Frey …"

"Mal, please?" River looked into his face. "I've never met him. I'd like to. And Mrs Cobb …" She glanced at Freya, an unspoken conversation going on between them.

The older woman nodded slowly, then looked back at Mal. "It's not every day we get to attend a wedding."

"And whose fault's that?" Mal said, glaring at River and Zoe.

Freya smiled. "River, why don't you show Hank what you did? I'll wave Inara, and Jayne can do the same for his mother. Give them enough time to get ready."

"Hey, I ain't agreed anything yet!" Mal protested.

"But you were going to, weren't you?" She smiled into his blue eyes.

"Gorramit," he murmured, then sighed heavily. "Hank, check out River's route. See if she's right. Might be able to shave the time somewhat. And _I'll_ talk to Inara."

---

"… so it looks like we're picking you up, Inara," Mal apologised.

"Well, I do have a nice dress I can wear," the ex-Companion said, smiling. "Although Samuel … Dr Nazir is still here."

"Well, he's welcome to join us if'n he wants. We'll pretty much be a full house, but I'm sure you won't mind bunking up together."

Her smile froze a little and a slight chill seemed to shimmer off the screen. "We're not sleeping together, Mal."

"No? How come?"

"I … we're still … Mal, you don't ask questions like that."

"I do." The grin on his face showed he was enjoying winding her up. "But if you want separate rooms I think we can oblige."

"Thank you," she said formally.

"Be with you in just over a day. The girls gonna be okay without you to supervise?"

"I think they'll consider it a holiday. And Mrs Boden and her husband will make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

"Far as I can recall, girls that age don't need too much encouragement to find trouble."

"They're far enough from town."

"So?"

"Don't you want me to come?"

"Just saying you can't rely on them not having raucous parties while you're gone. And it is Christmas."

"It'll only be a few days." She raised one eyebrow. "It _will_ only be a few days, won't it?"

"Coupla weeks at the most."

"I think they can manage."

"And I think River has something she wants to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Least, her and Jayne."

Inara smiled. "Oh."

"I haven't told you!" Mal insisted. "She'd likely kill me if I did."

"Don't worry, I'll look surprised."

"Only you ain't," he said accusingly.

"Of course not. Mal, this was going to happen sooner or later."

"It's just sooner than I thought."

"How's Simon taking it?"

"Not sure he's got used to it quite yet, but he's making a pretty good show of pretending."

"And her hormones? Are they getting in the way?"

Mal considered River's actions on Cerberus. "Could say that."

"You know, if Samuel will come with me, then maybe we can kill two birds with the proverbial stone."

"You mean have him talk to her?"

"If River wants."

Mal nodded slowly. "Might be a good idea. Simon's checking her blood every morning, but that's just the physical side. And Frey's boosting her control, but … might not be bad to have a back-up."

"A back-up." Inara laughed. "Yes, it's always well to think things will go smoothly."

"I like it smooth!"

"Pity it hardly ever does."

"You think that's a reflection of me?"

"Probably."

He glared at her, but she just gave her the professional smile back.

---

"Well, Inara's coming," Mal said, stepping down the ladder into their bunk. "I think she's looking forward to it."

Freya looked up from the laundry she was folding. She had a small shirt that looked like a tiny version of one of Mal's in her hands. "Ethan's growing out of these," she said, stroking her fingers across the collar.

"Well, we could've bought some new if we'd taken that job on Paquin," Mal pointed out. "And I'm still waiting to find out how come we ain't."

"You're keeping your crew happy."

"Well, yeah, but … I'm getting the distinct feeling that ain't everything." He picked up a small pair of pants, smiling at their size, and folded them carefully.

"Well, perhaps."

"So?"

Freya sat down on the edge of the bed. "Mrs Cobb's ill."

He joined her. "How bad?"

"Very. According to River, maybe just a few weeks."

"Does Jayne know?"

"He knows. Maybe not the timescale, but he knows she's dying."

"Why didn't he say?"

"And make it clear he cares?"

"He does about River."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"You know, if I'd known, we coulda passed by Ezra before. He could've visited -"

"Things have been happening. Sickness. Births. That sort of thing."

"I could still've made sure he saw her." Mal waved his hand towards the ladder. "Not gone through all this … craziness."

"Jayne wants to see his son get married."

"Simon Cobb ain't his son."

"Like River isn't your daughter."

"Yeah, but we both know that." Mal put his arm around her shoulders. "Frey, there's gonna be a lot of people on board. You gonna be okay with this?"

"I'm fine, Mal."

"Only there won't be any place to hide."

"Maybe I'll go out on the hull."

He raised his eyebrows. "You try that and I'll lock you in the infirmary."

"I wasn't thinking of going alone. I'd take River with me."

"So the pair of you can just stare at the stars? Don't think so." He pulled her closer. "I know you've been having bad dreams again."

"They're just … dreams, Mal."

"No, they ain't. Not the way you wake up crying."

"It's just that depression Simon talked about. And they'll go away." She smiled at him. "You always make them go away."

"Glad to hear it." He leaned in, nuzzled her neck. "You know, we could be putting this laundry away for a while –" Jesse began to wail next door in the nursery. "She got some kind of radar or something?" Mal asked, only a little petulantly.

"Of course. It's called _not letting Mommy or Daddy get naked and have fun_." She laughed. "Ethan was just the same."

"We ever gonna get any time for just us?"

"You're obviously forgetting last night."

"No, I ain't." He bit her earlobe gently, making her breath catch. "Maybe if we ignore her she'll – "

"Mama?" Ethan called down the open hatch.

Freya closed her eyes. "Yes, sweetie?"

"I've hurted my hand."

Freya sighed and looked at Mal. "This is what comes of having children," she said. "You deal with Jesse, I'll look to your son."

"What if she wants feeding?" He looked down at his chest. "I ain't exactly got the equipment."

"It's not time for a feed." Freya headed for the ladder. "I think she needs changing."

Mal couldn't help the grimace. "How about I see to Ethan?"

She smiled at him and disappeared without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayne exhaled and lifted the barbell back into its cradle. The exhalation became a sigh as he sat up, reaching down for the water bottle he kept by his feet. Taking a good long pull, he let his head fall between his shoulders.

A father. That's what he was going to be. A daddy. He'd spent so long making sure he was never gonna be one, never gonna get the call from an irate woman saying he'd knocked her up and she was expecting marriage, so long sticking to whores and the like that he didn't know how to deal with it now. Not that he wasn't pleased. He was. Just … wary.

It wasn't River. She wouldn't hurt him, and if she tried she'd probably tell him first. And the doc was as good as his word, checking her blood every morning until she already complained he was making her feel like a pin cushion. This morning she'd thrown a bowl at him when he reminded her to come back tomorrow, missing his head by not more'n an inch. She probably meant to miss. Jayne grinned slightly. Probably.

No, it wasn't River. It was him. Only Pa he remembered was the one who'd gone and gotten himself killed back when Jayne was fifteen, the one he'd avenged, the reason he'd left his home in the first place. It was funny, but he'd spent years not thinking about his father, pushing away the thoughts when they happened to catch him unawares, like when Simon Cobb first contacted him. Still couldn't get his mind round that. Someone wanting to be his son. Determined to make it that way, despite all the evidence to the contrary. Just 'cause Shannon, his Ma, had said so.

Truth was, Jayne understood that. If anyone was ever always right, it was a Ma. Any Ma. 'Spect that was how little Bethie felt about Kaylee, and Ethan about Frey. Might fight and scream and swear nobody ever understood them, but deep down there was this abiding tickle of thought that they were always right. Enough to make a man irritated, that was for sure.

Jayne grunted. And it weren't just his Ma. His Pa was the same. Might be that he didn't live long enough for Jayne to realise he was just a man, like anyone else, but somehow … And he knew Mal had a special spot for his Pa, too, despite his dying when the Cap was five. Maybe that was it. A man had to die while his kids were young, before they got disillusioned.

No. Weren't gonna be like that. Jayne lay down again, and lifted the barbell back to his chest. His kid wasn't gonna be left without a Pa. No matter if they fought 'til judgement day.

He paused, wondering what the tyke was going to look like. More like River if it was a girl, he hoped. Hate to see a girl with his kinda build. He grinned. Mind, no-one'd ever mess with her if she did. No, but a girl needed to be pretty, with those big eyes that'd drag a man's soul through his chest and … He sat up suddenly, the weights in his lap. Gorramit, no! That weren't how it was gonna be either. Not gonna have any _bu yang_ _hwoon dahn_ chasing his daughter. No way. Bringing her flowers just so he could … no rutting way.

Suddenly a laugh forced its way out of his throat. Here he was, kid not even big enough to make River's belly round, and he was laying down the law. 'Sides, might not be a girl. Might be a boy. Now, he _could_ look like Jayne. Big, broad, they could work out together, and he could show him how to handle himself, and the guns, and … He stopped, an image of a man – rather, a boy, lying on the ground, blood pooling beneath his young frame … No. That weren't gonna happen. Not to his son. Not to his –

"You cuddling that thing or you just feeling lonely?" Mal asked, watching from the catwalk above.

Jayne looked up, then glanced down into his lap. He still had the barbell resting on his thighs, and his hands were closed around it like he was throttling it. With a grunt he stood up and put it back in the cradle. "Just working out," he muttered.

"Figured that." Mal walked down the stairs. "But we'll be landing on Lazarus in a coupla hours, and there's a few things need doing before we take on our passengers. You can get all sweaty doing that instead."

"Sure." Jayne stretched, easing the kinks out of his shoulders. "Long as I'm doing something."

"Something other than thinking?"

Jayne glared at him, then told himself he shouldn't be surprised at the captain's astuteness. Might like to pretend sometimes he was from Hicksville, but there was more than just book-learning under that smug exterior. "Yeah, pretty much."

"It's something to do with being a father, Jayne," Mal said, leaning on a stack of crates. "Makes a man pensive."

"I was … I was just wondering what the kid's gonna look like," Jayne admitted.

"River told you if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Nah. Don't think she knows yet. Or she ain't looked."

"Does she want to know?"

Jayne raised his eyebrows. "Not sure. Ain't something we've talked about."

"You might want to. Not sure when Simon'll be able to tell, but you need to prep him, just in case. One way or the other."

"Yeah. Guess we do." He leaned over and picked up his towel, wiping his neck with it. "So what do you need doing?"

"The two bigger guest rooms are filled with crap. All needs to be got out."

"How many people're we taking on?"

"I just want it tidy, Jayne."

"Sure." He went to walk towards the lower quarters, but realised Mal hadn't moved. "There something else?"

"You need to tell Simon about your Ma."

"What?"

"I know she's sick. Simon needs to know too."

Jayne bristled. "How'd you –"

"Freya. River told her yesterday. While we were debating the merits of heading towards Jiangyin."

"Mal, I apologised over that already –"

"I know you did. But you shoulda told me. 'Bout your Ma. I'd've made sure you got back to Ezra once in a while."

Jayne shook his head. "Nah, Mal. My Ma ain't like that. It's why River never said nothing before. If my Ma thought anyone was fussing, she'd … well, I figure she'd still try and put me over her knee."

Mal smiled at the mental image. "Really."

"She surely would. And I have written. Waved a coupla times, too. Not that I could talk to her, a'course, but I've left messages at the feed store. With Gilford."

That was something River had mentioned. That Jayne's mother had remarried, some ten years back. "Is he coming with us?"

Shrugging, Jayne took another mouthful of water to give himself time to think, to push down the resentment he still felt, however unfairly, that his mother had taken another man into her bed after his father was killed. "Don't know. Prob'ly. Can't see him letting her outta his sight right now. Not now she's …"

"You heard back from her?"

"Yeah. Got a message this a.m." His face lightened. "She's looking forward to it. Only she wants to know how come I didn't tell her she was a grandma."

"She ain't."

"Yes, she is. And no-one's to tell her different." Jayne wasn't threatening, but there was a determination in him that was plain to see. "You shoulda seen her face, Mal. She looked so … so young."

Mal nodded. "I'll pass the message around. Hank'll be the one who'll say something if anyone does, but Zoe'll keep him quiet."

"Thanks." Jayne breathed heavily. "She ain't got long, Mal. Don't need a doc to tell me that. I can see it in her face. But … to think she's got someone to carry on the name, being a Cobb and all … and Simon ain't gonna tell her otherwise."

"Si … oh, you mean your _son_." Mal put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

A slow grin broke out on Jayne's face. "Yeah. Guess I do." The grin became slyer. "You know, figure this means I've been a Dad longer'n any of you."

"Don't you go getting ideas," Mal warned. "You don't know all there is to know about being a father."

"Hey, I saw Ethan get born, didn't I? Was ready to catch him, too."

Mal shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"You think the doc might be able to help her?" Jayne asked, it having been on his mind somewhat.

"I don't know. It sounds like she's already seen doctors, so … don't get your hopes up."

"Nah, I ain't gonna do that. And I think you're right. No matter what I think about him, that Gilford would've made sure Ma got the best around on Ezra, and if they couldn't do nothing …" He looked down at his hands, the size of them, the calluses from his guns. "Doubt there's anything anyone could do."

"Sometimes it's just people's time."

"Yeah."

Mal pushed straighter. "So, does your Ma know about River? And the baby?"

"Nope." Jayne shook his head slowly. "Figure that's something I need to tell her in person. Quietly. With no-one else listening."

"You don't think she's gonna be pleased?"

"I think she'd as like drag us in front of a Preacher all by herself!"

"A woman after my own heart, seems to me," Mal pointed out.

"It ain't like I haven't tried," Jayne griped. "Moonbrain just keeps saying it ain't the right time yet."

"So when will it be?"

"I'm just saying it ain't my fault, Mal. And anyways, Hank and Zoe still ain't married. And Bethie was already born when –"

Mal held up his hand. "Okay. Enough." He let a small laugh escape. "You know, Frey's told me I'm not to push this. Made it perfectly clear." He could almost feel the bruise from where she'd kicked him.

"Hell, Mal, River's more likely to listen to you than me. You being her … well, like her …" He didn't finish.

"You know, I can see this being River's surrogate father coming back to bite me in the ass," Mal muttered, but said out loud, "So you're thinking that perhaps your Ma might be able to persuade River?"

"I'm thinking she'll do her damndest. People just don't have kids outta wedlock. Not on Ezra."

"I think they probably do, Jayne, but I take your point. Should be an interesting conversation."

"One that you ain't gonna be hearing," the mercenary said firmly, an entirely too accurate picture of the expression that'd be on Mal's face if he was anywhere close by suddenly filling his mind.

Mal suppressed a chuckle. "Well, 'til that happens, best you get to that clearing. Most of it's the stuff River took out of that locker to make her garden anyway, so I've a notion it's your responsibility by default."

The big man considered arguing, but decided it wasn't worth it. He'd end up doing the work anyway, so might as well just knuckle down to it. He headed towards the common area, but couldn't resist one last swipe. "So you'll tell me the best sites to look at on the Cortex, won't ya?" he said, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Sites?"

"Yeah, you know. The ones I hear you spent hours looking at. On how to be a good father." He grinned and strode away from the Cap's surprised and somewhat embarrassed look.

---

As Serenity landed on Lazarus, the sun was setting over the mountains, throwing long shadows through the orchard. The cargo bay ramp descended and Mal stepped out into the warm evening air.

"'Nara," he said, nodding formally at the woman standing waiting.

"You're late."

"Am I?" He ostentatiously looked at his bare wrist. "Not that much."

"Three hours."

"That much?"

"Yes." She wasn't quite tapping her foot, but almost.

"Jayne made us stop at the Geigerplex to pick up some stuff. River's started her cravings."

"Already?"

"Seems so."

"What for?"

"I didn't like to ask."

"You should have!" Inara was annoyed at him. "I can get Mrs Boden to package some things up if –"

"I figured you'd like to talk to her about it."

The ex-Companion took a deep breath. "Yes, of course," she said, getting herself back under control. "And how's Freya?"

"Changing Jesse."

"Yes, I thought I could detect the odour of a diaper bin."

Mal turned and sniffed hard. "Gorramit," he muttered. "I told Kaylee to boost the scrubbers –"

Inara laughed. "I was joking, Mal."

He looked back at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You ain't changed, Inara."

"I hope I have. For the better." She smiled, suddenly more relaxed than he'd seen her in a long while.

"That remains to be seen." He glanced down at the pile of boxes and suitcases at her feet. "You sure you're bringing enough stuff with you?"

"You said it might be two weeks," Inara pointed out. "Besides, it isn't all mine."

"The good Dr Nazir?"

"Some of it. And there's Hermione's bits and pieces, of course."

"Noni?" Mal's eyebrow raised. "She's coming?"

"She asked. The other girls are all quite happy to stay behind, but Hermione wants to come. If that's okay with you." Inara put on her slightly haughty look. "Of course, if it's a matter of food or accommodation –"

"It ain't that! Either of 'em!" Mal protested. "We got plenty of room, as you well know. And if you'd like to contribute to the larder I ain't gonna say not to. I just figured, with it being Christmas, she'd want to be with her family."

Inara looked a little sad. "In all honesty, the other girls seem to exclude her somewhat. It's probably something to do with being two sets of twins, but they don't always get along. And if I'm not there, I'm afraid she might be left to fend for herself."

Mal remembered the little girl huddled up against him as he took her out of Han's house, and felt a surge of protective righteousness run through him. "Well, if it's likely to be that way, and I've no doubt Bethie'll be pleased …"

"Sam thought it would be a good idea."

Mal's ears perked up. "So it's _Sam_ now? Not Dr Nazir? Or even Samuel?"

Inara realised she'd made a tactical error. "It's easier to call him that. Less … formal."

One of Mal's more self-satisfied grins lifted his lips. "Really."

"Yes. Really." She drew herself up. "Well, now you've finally deigned to arrive, I'll go and tell Hermione and _Dr Nazir_ that we're ready to go. And get Mrs Boden to put together a food parcel since that seems essential. If you'll have our luggage taken to our rooms?"

"Of course, Ms Serra." He bowed low, with just the right amount of arrogance.

She sniffed and walked quickly away back towards the house.

Mal stood up and smiled ruefully. Already she was making him wonder about this little excursion, and they hadn't even picked up Jayne's mother and brother yet. He sighed heavily, remembering an ancient Chinese curse his mother had been more than a little fond of. _May you live in interesting times._ He shook his head. Surely looked like it was going to be an interesting few days.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Serenity left Lazarus night had fallen, and her engines made the orchard glow as she lifted off into the darkened sky. Still, Mal was happier when he saw the stars outside become hard and sharp points of light again, not the wishy-washy sparkly things they were when he was dirtside. As much as he'd loved to watch them when he was a kid, staring out of the window of his room in the roof at them, there was something more restful about them now. Unchanging. Like him, they kept flyin'.

"Cap?" Kaylee stood in the doorway to the bridge. "Food's ready. And the babies are all in bed, so we're going to have some adult time. And I might add that the way Jayne's been packin' it in lately, you'd think he was the one eatin' for two, so you'd better join us before there ain't none left."

Mal smiled. "Be there in a mo, little Kaylee."

"'Kay. Better be, though. Or I'll send Freya to come get you instead."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Not fair would be sending River," the young woman said over her shoulder as she retraced her steps. "In her current state of mind, she'd probably hit you over the head and carry you."

The smile widened. "Oh, I'm pretty sure she would," he murmured to himself. He set the autopilot and stood up, stretching his back until it popped. Maybe he was getting old, but sitting sometimes made him ache. Still, he had offered to take the ship out of atmo, giving Hank a chance to spend a little time with their guests. It also gave Dr Nazir the opportunity to meet them all in their natural habitat, so to speak, without his influence.

_You're not getting old. _Freya's thoughts wound through his mind like silk._ And they're just the same when you're there._

"You mean they ain't over-awed by my commanding presence?" he asked, vocalising softly.

"Not in the slightest."

He turned, seeing his wife gazing at him, her lips curved sweetly.

"Kaylee?"

"She said she told you she would." Crossing the bridge she put her arms around his waist. "River was busy."

"Glad to hear it." He returned the compliment. "So everyone's getting along? I ain't heard gunfire yet."

"Everyone's fine. River's told Inara her good news, Inara pretended to be surprised, and Jayne was sitting there looking like the cat that got into the henhouse."

"Fox."

"What?"

"It's the fox that got into the henhouse, and the cat got the canary."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I mix my metaphors?"

"Wouldn't dare." He leaned forward to kiss her nose. "River knew, though, didn't she? That Inara already … suspected."

"Oh yes."

"She angry at me?"

"Not particularly. But stay away from sharp objects for a while."

"I didn't tell Inara. Not outright."

"But you hinted."

"Can't help it if that woman knows things."

"She was a Companion, Mal. They're taught to read men."

"Am I an open book, then?" He stroked her back.

"Only to me." She smiled. "Come on. The food's getting cold."

"Who cooked?"

"Simon."

"That's okay, then."

"I hope you're not suggesting if it was me you wouldn't be rushing."

He grinned at her as they walked down the corridor to the galley, the flow of conversation reaching them.

"… didn't get much chance to see more'n a junkyard when we were there the first time, but seen more since," Kaylee was saying. "It always seems kinda … fixed."

Samuel Nazir, sitting towards the end of the table next to Inara, smiled. "I suppose it is. Core planets are all somewhat alike. Perhaps that's why my daughter prefers to live on Greenleaf. It's not quite so … fixed."

Kaylee grinned up at the captain and his wife as they took their seats, then turned back to their guest. "Guess it ain't. So what's she like?"

"Dhira? She's actually very like you, in a way. Young, vibrant, very open …" His face relaxed. "She's the light of my life."

"She sounds nice."

"She is. I think you'd get on well. She also has two children, a boy and a girl."

"And she's married?" Hank put in, steadfastly refusing to even glance at his fiancée. "How … modern."

"I insisted."

"Isn't that something of an old-fashioned attitude, Dr Nazir?" River asked, carefully sifting salt and pepper over her food as if she couldn't get enough. "I mean, marriage isn't essential to a happy relationship."

"Of course it isn't." He smiled at the young woman. "But in my family it's traditional. Besides, I see it as a commitment. Something other than just sleeping together."

"Did you hear that, dear?" Hank said, now turning to look at Zoe.

"I heard." She shook her head. "And I've said yes."

"But not when."

"When I'm ready."

"Ah, that is the other point," the therapist added. "The truth is, Dhira wanted to get married. She couldn't wait, despite what she said to me. And no-one should be forced into something they don't want."

"Thank you, Dr Nazir," Zoe said, smiling at him.

"Samuel, please. Calling me Dr Nazir, here, with this excellent company, makes me feel ancient."

"And you ain't that," Kaylee said gallantly, then blushed slightly.

_He's fitted himself in pretty well_, Mal found himself thinking, then wasn't surprised as a response formed in his mind.

_He's a therapist. I think it's in the training._

Mal looked at Freya, and smiled lightly. _You think?_

_No idea._

He wanted to laugh, but asked instead, "Where's Hermione?"

Kaylee grinned, glad someone had changed the subject. "She and Bethie are having a little girl time in her room. They took a couple of plates with them. They were even talking about bunking together."

"The amount they took they ain't looking to come out any time soon," Jayne put in.

"And you're eating like a bird, are you?" Simon asked, watching him pile more rice on his dish.

"Hell, it's good eating," the big man said, shrugging, then realised he'd given the young doctor a compliment. "Better'n anything Frey makes anyway."

"For that you get to do the clearing up," Mal said, forgetting entirely he'd made a similar suggestion himself not five minutes before.

"Aw, Mal …"

"It's good that she has someone who wants to be with her," Samuel Nazir said, his soft voice slipping back into the conversation with ease. "Her sisters don't mean to be unkind, but they do form their own little clique, and Hermione feels left out sometimes."

"So 'Nara said." Mal shook his head. "Never having any siblings of my own I can't comment, but I'm kinda surprised at them."

"Hermione has been through more than they have," the doctor went on. "That sort of trauma … it changes people."

There was a silence as they all realised what he was talking about, then Mal nodded. "Guess maybe it does."

"Well, come on, Cap," Kaylee said brightly. "Before Jayne eats it all."

"Kaylee …" the big man whined.

The conversation began to flow again, and Mal watched as Samuel Nazir waited on Inara. There was no other way to describe it. If she needed some more bread, he had the platter in his hand. When she accidently dropped her fork, he immediately offered his own.

_Jealous?_

_Stay out of my mind, witch,_ Mal thought back, glancing at his wife. She was smiling at him.

---

As the meal broke up, and Kaylee told Samuel off for offering to help with the clearing of the table, the young mechanic said, "I'm decoratin' tomorrow, so if you all want to help with that, you're more than welcome."

"Decorating?" Mal asked dubiously.

"Yeah. You know. Christmas. Make some paper chains, that kinda thing." She hugged a plate to her chest. "I love Christmas. Egg nog, cake, those little biscuits my Ma makes with all the sugar topping …"

"I don't know about that, _mei-mei_," Mal said, shaking his head.

"I know Bethie'll help. Do you think Hermione'd like to join in?"

"I've a notion Noni would like it a lot. Me, on the other hand, I'm not too sure about you cluttering up my ship with such folderol."

She smiled, the one she reserved for her captain when he was doing his mean old man routine. "Cap, you know you don't mean it. You like Christmas as much as the rest of us."

"Well, maybe I do like it more'n before," he admitted grudgingly. "But I'm still somewhat worrisome on the idea of streamers and the like."

Kaylee grinned. "I'll get Bethie to come and ask you," she said mischievously.

"Now that's low."

"'Sides, Ethan'll be missing out on the holiday spirit otherwise. Don't want him getting all sad and miserable, do you? Thinking you don't love him."

"That, Kaylee, is lower than low." Mal knew he wasn't going to win this, but he had to make a show. "Ethan doesn't need fancy decorations to know how much he means to me." He glanced at Freya. "To us."

"Cap …" She was using the wheedling voice. That and the eyes. Puppy dogs had nothing on Kaylee when she wanted something this badly.

Mal felt Freya's hand on his arm, and her voice in her mind. _Don't wind her up like this. You know you're going to say yes._

He sighed heavily. "In here. That's it. I don't want to find little bits of things stuck up on the bridge, or in the cargo bay. Or in the engine room. Something falls in the coil and makes it blow up, you'll be spending the whole of the holiday fixing it. _Dong mah_?"

"_Xie xie_, Cap'n." Kaylee turned back to the counter, handing the plate to Jayne who dunked it in the water.

Mal couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love you," Freya said softly, putting her arm around his waist.

"That's handy," he murmured back. "Wanna show me how much?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

He grinned and led her towards the doorway. "Jayne," he called. "When you've finished, turn off the light."

The big man just grumbled something obscene under his breath.

---

"Is there … is there something between Captain and Mrs Reynolds?" Samuel asked, his hand in the small of Inara's back as they walked down the stairs.

"I hope so." Inara smiled at him.

"No, I mean …" It wasn't like him to be tongue-tied, and it irked him somewhat. "There just seems to be more going on than just words."

"Ah." Inara didn't answer for a moment, pondering what to say. She'd told him a great deal, but not about Freya's or River's abilities. That wasn't for her to mention.

He took her silence for a rebuke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I know people in a long-standing relationship often finish each other's sentences, appear to read each other's minds …"

"It's alright, Sam," Inara said softly, stopping at the bottom of the staircase. "In fact you're more right than you might imagine." She glanced around, making sure no-one could overhear her about to divulge a confidence. "Mal and Freya have a … special bond. It's not something I can necessarily explain, but –"

"She's psychic."

Inara stared. "I didn't say that."

"No. You didn't have to." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Inara, I've come across it before. As a therapist I've had to counsel several patients who've had this … skill."

"Counsel?"

"They had a great many problems, but I never really understood whether the problems came about because of the ability, or the other way around."

"Freya talks about a darkness …"

"Yes, that's often the case. It seems to go hand in hand."

Inara shivered, her mind skittering to Bethany. "I had never come across it myself. Not until … until Freya." She bit her lip. She'd almost said _River_.

Samuel could see he'd upset her. "Inara, don't worry. Please. Your friend seems amazingly well-balanced. I always knew there must be people who could cope with their lives and their talents. I'm glad to know that I was right."

"She is an extraordinary woman. Not least for living with Mal," Inara said, unable to resist the slight dig.

"Well, we all have our crosses to bear." He was relieved when she laughed, a silken sound that soothed his mind. He escorted her towards their quarters. "Tell me, does the Captain always call Hermione that?"

"Noni?" Inara was surprised. "Since what happened to her, yes."

"It's a surprising diminutive."

"It's what Bethany calls her."

"Does he realise he's doing it?"

Inara smiled. "Probably not. But he cares about the girls, even if he won't admit it. Particularly Hermione." She paused. "I have a bottle of fine old brandy in my room. Would you … care to join me in a small glass?" she asked, almost tentatively.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" Samuel asked, stepping close enough to her so that she could detect his personal scent.

"Would it work?"

"Unfortunately, probably not." He shrugged. "I have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"That's a great pity. But would you still care to join me? It is _very _fine brandy."

Samuel smiled, the years dropping away from his smooth, olive face. "I'd be delighted."

---

Having finally finished the washing up, Jayne stood in the middle of the shuttle and undressed slowly, staring into the corner of the room, not seeing anything. He tossed his t-shirt onto the chair then sat on the bed to remove his boots, and paused.

River watched him, then climbed up on the bed behind him, snaking her arms under his. "My Jayne's thoughtful," she said, winding her body around his so she sat in his lap. "You're worried about Ezra."

"It's my Ma, River." He looked into her dark eyes. "I want … I want things to go right. It'll prob'ly be the last time I see her, and … she's my Ma."

River laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his heart beating just a few inches from hers. "I know. When Freya saw her mother, it brought back all the pain and memories she'd tried to suppress. But it was cathartic."

"You know I don't know what that means," Jayne said softly.

"It helped her. Healed her a little more. Gave her the chance to hold her mother again."

"Did that. Before." He closed his eyes. "Maybe this ain't such a good idea, moonbrain. Doing this."

"You need to be her son. And this is the last opportunity you'll get to show her what a man you've become."

"She knows what I am."

"No. Not what you are on the outside. On the inside. The real Jayne."

"Not sure there's such a thing."

"Yes there is. I can touch him." She reached up and kissed his neck, tasting sweat and black powder with just a hint of soap.

"Tried before."

"Third time lucky, Jayne," she said, holding him tightly. She sighed, inhaling him deeply. "Hungry."

"Ya just ate," he said, looking down at her.

"Not for food." She smiled at him.

"You catching that from Frey? 'Cause she couldn't keep her hands off the Cap either."

"It's not contagious." She stroked his chest, her hand wandering down to his waist. "Unless you want it to be."

He growled deeply in the back of his throat, and tugged her up so he could kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they hit the atmo of Ezra, Mal knew he'd been right. Kaylee couldn't be trusted. No matter that he'd said that the festive frivolity was to be kept to the galley, little things were creeping up. And creep was the right word, particularly when he found the somewhat unconventional Nativity scene sitting on the pilot's console. There was something about the three dinosaurs wearing little crowns, all gathered around a manger made out of a Blue Sun soup box, with a tiny origami baby inside, that just made him want to turn and run. Mind, the stegosaur's paper angel wings had been nicely rendered.

In the cargo bay a tree had sprung up, if _tree_ could be used of something that appeared to be made out of all the junk Jayne had cleared from the passenger dorms. It stood in the corner by the EVA suit locker, and every time he went past it had sprouted more ribbons and knick-knacks. His eyes narrowed slightly as he recognised some of them as belonging to Inara. Just knew she wouldn't be able to keep her fingers out of the pie, he thought. And the lights that used to hang around Kaylee's door now glimmered on its metal branches.

Mal strode through into the common area and past the infirmary. Thankfully the interior hadn't been touched yet, but there was what looked like frosting on the outside of the windows. Simon peered out at him.

"Nothing to do with me," he said, throwing up his hands.

"Can't you keep your wife in check?" Mal asked, somewhat irritably.

"If you ever find out how to do that, you'll tell me, right?"

"Same goes for you." Mal headed up the stairs to the engine room. "Kaylee!"

His mechanic was leaning over the spinning heart of Serenity. "I'm here, Cap."

"I told you galley only!"

"What?" She stood straight. "Just trying to get in the holiday spirit."

"The only holiday spirit I want to see is some of your inter-engine fermentation product."

She sighed. "Now, I know you ain't a Scrooge. You took us to that moon when Bethie was a baby so she could see real snow at Christmas. And you've bought gifts. So don't pretend like you don't enjoy yourself."

"That's not the point."

"Sure it is." She stepped down from the lip and crossed to him, her head barely reaching his chin. "You're a good man, Cap, and you like us to be happy. Well, this makes us happy. All of us."

"All of you."

"'Xactly." She grinned and pulled him closer so she could kiss his cheek, leaving a grease smear. "Now go along to the kitchen and help the others." She pushed him towards the door.

"This is my ship."

"Know that."

"How come nobody takes any notice of it, then?"

"'Cause you're cotton candy." She returned to whatever she was fixing inside the heart of her girl.

"No. Now, I really ain't having things like that bandied about."

She sighed as she hit something hard. "Okay, then you're a mean old man who don't know the true meaning of Christmas."

"And just you remember that." At least she hadn't … she had. As he turned to leave the engine room he saw a silver star on the wall, cut from several pieces of scrap metal so it was three-dimensional. "And make sure _my_ boat's okay before you go off making anything else."

"Scrooooooge." The word whispered out around the Firefly's beating heart.

Jamming his lips closed so he didn't say another word, or grin the way he wanted to, Mal walked heavily down the short corridor to the kitchen area.

"Hello, Uncle Mal," Hermione said, smiling at him, sitting at the table with Bethany, Freya, and River. She waved, but found a strip of paper was sticking to her fingers, and the wave became more frantic as she tried to dislodge it.

"Here," Freya said, pulling it gently away.

"You too?" Mal asked.

She grinned at him. "Can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Mal looked around the galley, seeing more coloured lights and ribbons strung everywhere, even as he noted Ben, Hope and Jesse snuggled up on a blanket in the seating area, Fiddler rolled up with them. "Is there any place on my boat that Kaylee hasn't … defiled?"

"Hardly defiled." She held up one of the paper chains they were making. "It's just a little decoration."

"Decorations emulate the traditional fresh garlands from Earth-that-was," River put in, concentrating on getting the edges of her current link lined up perfectly. She shrugged daintily. "I couldn't grow any so this is a suitable substitute."

Mal watched her perseverance. "Least you ain't got any mistletoe."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Her lips twitched.

"River …"

"Do you mind, Uncle Mal?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and childlike for all her thirteen years. "I mean, if it's really something you hate I'm sure we can –"

He sat down next to her and put his hand on hers. "I don't hate it, Noni. And I'm just being a … what was it? A Scrooge." He picked up the chain with his free hand, noting it was made of a selection of different papers from coloured scraps to newsprint. "Well, it'll be different."

"Dad never had much to do with any holidays except Christmas," Hermione said thoughtfully, disentangling her fingers from under his and blushing slightly. "Presents, food, even when there wasn't much money for stuff like that. The house was always decked out, and the front too. Lights and everything." She looked down, not wanting to show the others the sadness she felt inside talking of her father.

"Not putting stuff on the outside of my boat," Mal said firmly, understanding nevertheless, and squeezing her shoulder. "Definitely not landing on Ezra looking like something out of a parade."

"Going to a wedding," Bethany said, sucking her finger where a paper cut was stinging. "Serenity would like to be dressed up too."

Mal looked across at the little girl. "She told you that?"

Bethie nodded, her mouth still full. "Told me."

"Well, she can get dressed up inside."

"Daddy, can I help?" Ethan asked, climbing carefully down the steps into the galley.

Mal held out his arms and his son hurried to be picked up. "Thought you were up on the bridge with Hank, making sure he don't crash us." He settled his boy on his knee.

"Won't crash. Daddy'd get mad with Uncle Hank if he did."

"Got that right."

Ethan leaned over the table, touching the chain tentatively. "Can I have some?" he asked. "In my room?"

"You want to decorate?" Freya asked softly.

He nodded hard. "Pretty."

His mother raised her eyebrows at her husband. "Well?"

Mal sighed. "Okay. A couple."

"Want to make them." Ethan reached for the glue pot.

"Who, there, not so fast, big feller. Don't want to have to be cleaning you up. Although we could always stick you to the ceiling. Know where you were all the time, that way."

Ethan laughed, as did everyone else around the table. "Silly Daddy."

"Got that right." Mal picked up a strip of what looked like a girlie magazine. "Jayne know you've got these?" he asked River.

"He doesn't need them anymore." She smiled. "He's got me. I'm better than all the pneumatic women in those pages."

"Too much information, sweetie," Freya said, and the psychic exhaled contentedly, going back to her work. "And you should talk," the older woman added, turning back. "You've got a kiss on your cheek in grease."

Mal wiped at it. "Kaylee," he explained.

"Really? And I thought your true feelings for Simon had finally come to the fore."

"Well, I didn't like to tell you, but –"

Hermione giggled, and Bethie joined in.

"I like Christmas," Ethan put in suddenly. "Pressies."

"You been coaching him?" Mal asked Bethie.

She just grinned at him.

Inara watched from the doorway as Mal helped his son thread strips of paper together, gluing them carefully into a long string. There was an ache in her heart for what she could never have, but a smile on her lips for the love she was watching,

"This isn't quite what I imagined," Samuel said, standing close to her.

"You met him when they came to Lazarus after Jesse was born. What's different?"

"I'm not sure. Something to do with being on his own ground perhaps, but … he seems very family-oriented."

"He is. Before the war I think more so, but since Freya's been in his life, he's almost back the way he was."

"Only almost?"

"It took too much away from him. He can never be that young man again."

"Perhaps you should be the therapist," Samuel joked gently.

Inara shook her head. "I could never undo all of Mal's knots." She added quickly, "Nor would I wish any more to try."

"But you wanted to."

They'd talked about him. Long and often. The man she'd loved and lost when he went back to the woman who'd always honestly been there, between them.

"Perhaps."

"You feel sorry for him."

She turned to look into his dark eyes. "I used to. Leaving so much of himself in Serenity Valley, then surrounding himself with the parts he thought he'd lost … he needed healing."

"And it hurt that you couldn't do it."

"Sam, I'll never stop loving him." She held her breath.

"I know."

"But that doesn't mean I can't want anyone else."

They stared at each other for a long moment, then Freya's voice broke in on them.

"Are you two going to just stand there, or are you going to help?"

"Shall we?" Inara asked.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." His eyes, though, said something quite different.

---

Between them Mal and Ethan had made quite a length of paper chain, getting most of the glue in the right place, although by the end they were both somewhat sticky. It was made worse by the fact that, ten minutes after Inara and Samuel had sat down at the table, River ran back to her shuttle and returned with a tub of sparkles, which she proceeded to sprinkle over all of the still damp edges, and also pretty much every else.

"River, be careful with that," Kaylee complained, laughing all the while. She'd joined them after being unable to ignore the happy sounds coming from the kitchen, and was liberally covered in the stuff, it sticking in a shiny cloud to the grease on her face and clothes.

"No," the young woman said, dropping a handful over the mechanic, who squealed and tried to duck out of the way, half of it going over Hermione and Bethany who were hiccupping from giggling so hard. Fiddler sneezed twice and hightailed it out of the room.

"River," Mal warned, one eyebrow raised. "Don't even think about it."

She paused, her hand ready to toss the fairy dust at her captain, then very carefully, slowly, she let it slip through her fingers back into the tub. "See?" she said. "All safe."

"Good." Mal stood up, Ethan on his hip. "Well, I think we've made enough to put up in the nursery, don't you think?" he asked his son.

Ethan nodded. "'Nuff." He held tightly to the paper chain.

"You'd better get him cleaned up too," Freya said, brushing her fingers down her shirt and only making it worse. "I'll be along in a minute after we've cleaned up."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Kaylee insisted.

"It won't take us long."

"We'll help," Inara said, standing up, Samuel following. Even she'd managed to get some in her hair, and she looked more alive than she'd ever done, laughing and patting at Samuel's hands as he tried to brush the tiny glittering particles off her shoulders. She was slightly flushed and couldn't look less like a Companion, ex or otherwise, Mal considered.

Carrying Ethan towards the bunks, he saw the still look on Freya's face, and thought carefully, _Don't mean I want her, xin gan. Except to be happy._

_I know._ She flashed him a grateful smile as he passed her by.

"Mama's okay," Ethan said as his father carried him awkwardly down the ladder. "Loves Auntie 'Nara."

"I know, big feller." Mal hugged him a little tighter. He must have picked up on Freya's feelings. "And I love your Ma something fierce."

Ethan grinned and patted Mal's face, leaving more glitter stuck to his cheeks. "Mama loves you."

"I know that too." Mal smiled as he put Ethan down. "Now, better get your stool and we'll get you washed up."

The little boy shook his head. "Put this up first. Get messy again."

Mal glanced at the trail of sparkle they'd left across the floor. "You know, for someone only knee high, you're smart."

Ethan beamed, watching as Mal fastened the paper chain to the bulkhead before attending to the more delicate task of cleaning the both of them up. Just as he finished buttoning his own fresh shirt, the com beeped and Hank's voice filled the small room.

"Mal, we're coming up on Ezra."

Mal thumbed the response switch. "Get us down and let Jayne know."

"He knows already. He's been breathing over my shoulder for the last half hour."

"Ain't breathing! Well, not hard."

"You've made my shirt wet."

"I've got a mind to –" The com cut off.

Mal sighed heavily. "Ethan, I have to get to the bridge, stop your Uncle Jayne killing your Uncle Hank. You gonna be okay here?"

His son nodded, then yawned. "Shiny."

"Maybe you ought to take a nap. Be ready for our next lot of guests."

Ethan didn't answer, just snuggled down on his little bed and hugged his toy alligator. Within a few seconds his breathing had slowed, and he was asleep.

For a long moment Mal watched his son, a lump in his throat as always as he contemplated how amazingly lucky he was to have such children, and a wonderful wife. Then he headed up the ladder to stop the potential bloodshed.

---

Jayne was almost vibrating. They'd touched down a few minutes ago, and he was standing in the cargo bay, feeling his heart beating nineteen to the dozen. It had been over a year since he'd seen his Ma, and there had been days he'd worried he'd never see her again, but now, right this minute, she should be outside. Waiting.

"You gonna open up?" Mal asked, striding down the stairs from the top catwalk, interrupting his chain of thought.

"I … er …"

Mal tried to stop the twitch of his lips. "Yeah, gets you like that, don't it?" he said gently, stepping down to the floor just as River hurried out of the shuttle, her face freshly scrubbed and her best dress on. "Ready?"

The psychic ran down to her man, taking his arm. "Ready."

Passing the big man by, Mal resisted the urge to pat him on the back, instead just leaning on the button, and a groan and a hiss, the inner doors slid apart as the ramp lowered. The warm, dull air of Ezra filtered in as three people were revealed, a tallish older man with a shiny head, another who looked remarkably like Jayne, and a woman, her white hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Around their feet were boxes, but nowhere near the amount Inara had brought on board.

Jayne stood straight. "Ma," he said.

"Jayne." Mrs Cobb gazed at him. "How are you?"

"Shiny. You?"

"Better if you give me a hug."

Jayne didn't move for a moment, then felt River pushing him in the back. "Go _on_."

He resisted only a moment, then strode down the ramp and enveloped his mother in his arms, feeling Gilford patting him on the back but ignoring everything except his Ma.

Matty scowled.


	6. Chapter 6

Mal watched a little uncomfortably from inside the cargo bay as Jayne hugged his mother. It was one thing knowing the big mercenary could shoot the eye out of a flea at fifty paces, another seeing him with the woman who'd given him life. In his arms she seemed diminutive, almost doll-like.

The two men standing behind her had very different looks on their faces. The older man, presumably Gilford, was almost smiling, watching indulgently. The other, a younger, slighter and clean shaven version of Jayne looked angry, the kind of anger that made Mal reach unconsciously towards his hip.

"He won't hurt Jayne," River breathed into his ear.

"You sure about that?" Mal murmured. "Looks like he'd rather punch than hug."

"That's true. But he won't hurt Jayne because he knows what I'd do if he did."

Mal turned his head, looking down at her. "That right, albatross?"

"Have to protect him." With that River walked down the ramp, leaving Mal to ponder which _him_ she meant.

Jayne let go of his mother, and looked at Matty. "Hey," he said.

"Yeah."

"So you're gonna come see my … my son get married."

"Wasn't my idea."

Jayne bristled. "You're old enough to say no. Hell, you're near older than the Cap."

Mrs Cobb hit him on the arm, not hard, but enough to get his attention. "I don't want any fighting. I thought you'd got that out of your systems."

"Yeah." Jayne looked down at her. "Sorry, Ma. Well, better get you all on board. Got rooms all ready for ya."

"That's nice." She leaned down to pick up a large carpet bag.

"No, Ma," Jayne said quickly. "I'll do that. You go with River, and she'll show you where everything is." He stopped, glancing over his shoulder to where Mal still stood in the opening. "And introduce you to the Cap."

"Mrs Cobb." River smiled, putting her hand under the older woman's elbow. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Thought we did all that on your visit," Fionnula Cobb said astutely.

"There's more."

"Is there?"

"But later. Let Jayne bring in your boxes." She steered his mother up the ramp. "Mrs Cobb, this is Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

"Ma'am." Mal would have tipped his hat if he wore one, but instead he just inclined his head. "Welcome aboard Serenity."

"Thank you, Captain Reynolds." She smiled at him, and her blue eyes twinkled. "And thanks for picking us up."

"Couldn't let you miss the wedding, could I?" He grinned back. "If you'd like to get settled, we can do the grand tour later."

"That would be nice." She held out her hand and the older man hurried forward, taking it. "This is my husband, Jason Gilford."

"Sir." They shook hands, and Mal was surprised to find such a strong grip.

"She's a Firefly, isn't she?" he asked, looking up into the superstructure.

"That she is."

"Not seen one in a long time."

"You've been out in the black?" Mal asked, surprised.

"When I was young. Younger'n you. Spent a few years just doing anything that came to hand, before I decided my life was back here on Ezra." Gilford laughed. "Haven't left since."

"It's not changed much."

"Nope. Can always be pretty sure the stars'll stay the same as you remember 'em."

"Ain't that the truth. If you want to visit the bridge, take a look, just let me know."

"Thanks." Gilford looked at the 'tree' standing in the corner. "And it is good of you to be taking us to Jiangyin at this time of year. I understand you've got children on board. They must be excited about Christmas."

Mal chuckled. "Far as I can see, it ain't just the kids." He eyed Jayne as he carried a double armful of boxes up the ramp.

"Nothing wrong with that," Mrs Cobb said, tapping him on the arm. "Jayne always did like Christmas. He used to beg me to let him help me make the cake, but that was just so he could lick the spoon."

"Ma!" the big man complained.

"Mrs Cobb, I think you're going to have to tell us a lot more about young Jayne." Mal heard the moan coming from the mercenary, and grinned.

"Let's get you settled in first," River said, leading the small group towards the rear of the cargo bay and through the doorway into the common area.

"Don't, Mal," Jayne implored as his mother disappeared. "I ain't got much dignity left on this boat as it is. Don't want what I have got torn to shreds."

"She's your mother, Jayne," Mal said firmly. "She's designed to make you squirm." He climbed the stairs towards the upper catwalk where Freya had just appeared. "Thought you'd all be out here to see the new arrivals." He smiled at her.

"I told everyone to stay put." Her lips twitched. "We are a little intimidating all in one go."

"Afraid they might run off into the hills?"

"Something like that." She put her arm around his waist. "We'll get to meet them at dinner."

"Don't quite see how that's going to work," Mal admitted. "Table ain't gonna be big enough to fit all of us, even with the kids put to bed early."

"Kaylee's got some ideas on that score."

"As long as she doesn't plan on taking down one of the bulkheads."

"No. Not that."

"So don't I get to know?"

"Probably better that you don't until you need to," she said, wrinkling her nose and smiling at him.

"I'm gonna worry now, ain't I?"

"Wait and see."

---

"How'd she do it?" Mal asked, staring at the table down in the cargo bay.

"Kaylee took the table apart from the galley, reassembled it down here –"

"That what all the cursing was earlier?" Mal interrupted.

"Hank and Simon were helping her. I think they got their fingers trapped more than once."

Mal tried not to smile. "Sad."

"Very. Anyway, she extended it with extra planks and put a throw over the whole lot."

"And the seating?" Mal looked at the long benches covered in what appeared to be some of his best sheets.

"Crates, lashed together. I don't think there's enough chairs on Serenity for all of us." She leaned against him. "She's worked really hard today."

"I think she has," Mal agreed, looking around at the soft lighting his mechanic had rigged up. She'd dimmed the normal lights, and found some others out of her stores that cast individual pools on the bay floor. She'd even used some old emergency lanterns and covered them with scraps of fabric to make a coloured glow. "Don't even recognise my own ship."

Freya smiled. "That's the idea."

"Don't you like her?" Mal raised his eyebrows.

"I love her. She's home. But this isn't for us."

"No. Guess not." He looked around the bay again. Even the 'tree' in the corner looked better in this light. "So what am I supposed to sit at when I wake up in the night and need to stretch my legs?"

"You wake up in the night, you tell me." She pressed closer. "I'll stretch whatever you like."

He couldn't help it. Swinging her into his arms he kissed her softly.

"Cap, we've got guests," came Kaylee's voice from below him, and he released his wife long enough to look down. The mechanic had stepped through from the common area, a large platter in her hands.

"My boat," Mal murmured, but smiled anyway.

"Always," Freya responded.

They watched as Simon followed Kaylee with a box full of assorted tableware, and Hank came along behind with jugs and glasses.

"Got 'em well-trained," Mal commented.

"First night with us all on board."

"But having to carry everything up and down the stairs all the time …" Mal shook his head.

"It's only for a few days."

Jayne and River were next, with baskets of bread and other comestibles, Hermione and Bethany at their heels with yet more stuff.

"Do you think Jayne's told his Ma yet?" Mal asked quietly, watching his crew set the table.

"No. And no-one else is to."

"I told 'em."

"It's up to them when they say." Her voice still held a warning note.

Mal turned to her. "Darlin', I ain't gonna spoil the surprise."

"You two going to just stand and watch, or are you going to help?" Kaylee called, standing and glaring at them, her hands on her hips.

"I'm captain," Mal pointed out. "I supervise."

"You don't help and you're on fatigues."

"You ordering me about, little Kaylee?"

"Yes."

Mal grinned and took Freya's hand, leading her down the steps. "Just so long as I know. Remind me when it comes to apportioning the take next time."

---

They were all around the table, even the babies, and conversation flowed easily. Only Matty sat silently, despite Inara and Kaylee's attempts to draw him into the conversation. He ate his food as quickly as possible, then excused himself, saying he was tired.

There was an uncomfortable silence after he left.

"Sorry about that," Gilford said eventually. "He's been angry a long time, and it's … difficult for him."

"Perhaps I could talk to him," Sam Nazir offered.

"No. Best you let him be."

"It's my fault," Jayne put in unexpectedly. "If'n anyone talks to him, it best be me."

"Well, not tonight," Mal said. "Maybe a good night's sleep will be just what he needs."

Inara nodded, her hand on Sam's. "So, what was Jayne like as a boy?" she asked brightly, turning to Mrs Cobb.

"Yeah, tell us," Kaylee pleaded, her eyes big in the subdued light. "I'm sure he was a pretty baby."

"Kaylee …" Jayne sounded anxious.

"Now, come on. You met my family, know all about me. I think it's time we heard about you." She smiled at him.

"Ain't nothing to tell."

"Of course there is," Hank agreed. "Like maybe he had a favourite toy, or something." There was a speculative gleam in his eye.

"Toy?" Kaylee looked at him.

"Yeah. Maybe a … oh, I don't know. A teddy bear. With some kind of weird name."

Kaylee's eyes widened even more. He couldn't know. Not that River had filled in that chainwave that time, putting everyone else's answers as well as her own. But she and Freya had deleted it. There was no way Hank could know Jayne had a teddy called –

"Pookie." Mrs Cobb smiled. "I'd almost forgotten. Wouldn't go anywhere without him, not until he was … oh, five at least."

"Ma!"

"You had a teddy?" Bethany asked, gazing at him.

"Pookie was a christening present from his uncle." She shook her head. "Almost forgotten," she repeated softly.

"Well, everyone can forget that right now," Jayne said firmly.

"I think it's sweet." Kaylee sighed. "Mine was called Harold. Don't know why. Just picked a name."

"Mal's was –" Freya started but was interrupted by her husband.

"No-one wants to know that, _ai ren_."

"Sure we do, Cap'n," Kaylee said, leaning forward.

"Well, no-one's going to find out."

"That ain't fair," Jayne put in. "They're all picking on me. Why shouldn't you get some?"

"You know, it's real bad that I have to keep reminding you all that I'm captain. And that gives me some privileges." Mal sat back, his hand on Freya's knee as she held a sleeping Jesse. "One of those being that I don't get embarrassed. I just cause it in other people."

There was a general murmur of laughter.

"You know, Jayne wasn't always so … big." Mrs Cobb turned to her first born. "Up until he hit puberty, there was nothing of him."

"You were scrawny?" Simon asked in amazement. "You?"

"Oh, Ma …"

Mal watched as Jayne squirmed in his seat, and wondered at how much he'd changed. A few years back he'd never have taken this, the good-natured ribbing, the insults that weren't really all that insulting. He'd have had the man – or woman – saying it on the floor, pummelling their face into the plating. Or at least have been thinking about getting his own back.

_He's mellowed_. River's voice touched his mind.

_Not that much._

_Enough_.

Mal glanced at her, seeing her staring at him. _You?_

_Me. And Freya. And you._

_Never touched him._

River grinned. _He admires you. He will never admit it, but he does._

_Nothing to admire, albatross. And do all Readers talk this easy?_

_No. Only to those they love._

His eyes widened, then he chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head and looked back at the table, noting that Freya was most studiously not looking at him, and he felt his lips twitch.

Mrs Cobb was still talking. "… so Jayne carried her home, sopping wet and freezing. Her Pa nearly shot him when they got there, but she told him how he'd saved her." She looked at her son. "They were more than grateful."

"She was just a kid, Ma." Jayne's ears were pink.

"Didn't mean they weren't planning the wedding."

"Ah, weddings," Hank said, a dreamy expression on his face. "I like weddings."

"Well, that's where we're going, dear," Zoe said. "To a wedding. I'm sure you can get all that out of your system."

"Nope. Not likely to." He smiled at her. "Still want it to be ours."

"Soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Hank beamed at the assembled company. "You heard her. She promised."

"We did," Mal said. "Not sure I approve of these shipboard romances, but it's probably a bit late to stop that now."

Zoe looked down at her son, curled in her lap. "I reckon so, sir."

Eventually the conversation started to flag, and more than one yawn was hidden behind a hand.

"Well, we'll be on Jiangyin in three days," Mal said, getting up from the table, and lifting a very tired Ethan onto his hip. "Plenty of time for everyone to talk themselves out." His son wrapped his arms around his neck and dozed off.

Everyone followed, heading towards various bunks, wishing each other a good night's rest.

"We'll clear," River said, piling plates together.

"Thanks, albatross." Mal patted her arm and followed his wife up the stairs.

"You sure?" Kaylee asked, watching Bethany and Hermione meander for the room they'd decided to share, hand in hand.

"Go on. Simon's waiting."

"_Shr ah._" Kaylee grinned and hurried off.

River watched Jayne tipping the remains of the uneaten food onto one plate. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Shiny."

"I'm sorry."

He looked up. "What for?"

"Letting them tease you."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Hell, moonbrain, if that's the worst they can do, I ain't worried."

She stepped close to him and kissed his cheek. "My marshmallow."

"Told you, I ain't." He grabbed her and kissed her properly. "Better get this stuff done, then I'll show you."

"I'll go get the crate for the plates." She grinned and skipped through the common area.

Jayne continued to stack everything ready. "Ya might as well come on out. I can hear ya breathing."

Matty stepped out of the shadows. "Something you picked up from being a merc?" he asked.

"Prob'ly." Jayne didn't look up, but knew his brother was staring at him.

"You liked that, didn't you? Being the centre of attention."

"What, with folks laughing at me?"

"I think you lapped it up."

"Think what you like." Jayne stood straight. "You didn't have to leave. You could've stayed. Hell, I might even let you rib on me."

The younger Cobb shrugged. "Why'd I want to do that?"

"We're brothers."

"Not for a long time."

Jayne released a breath slowly. "Matty, I thought we'd got past this. You know why I left. Ma wrote me, told me she'd told you. _You _wrote, too."

"Didn't say I forgave you."

"Matty, it weren't my choice!"

"Not taking me with you was." His eyes were dark, hooded. "Had to go down the mines, Jayne. No choice at all."

"You said maybe we'd talk."

"It's been a year, Jayne. You had your chance to come back again."

"Ya think?" The big man slammed the platter he held onto the table. "You know what's been happening to us in the last year? What we've been through?"

"No. Not sure I care."

Jayne gritted his teeth. "No. Guess you wouldn't." He shook his head. "Better go to bed, Matty. 'Fore one or both of us does something we'll regret."

His brother glared at him, his jaw working as if he wanted to spill all the venom that had been building up inside him for so long, but nothing came out. Instead he span on his heel and marched away, pushing past River where she stood in the doorway.

"Jayne?" she whispered.

"S'okay, moonbrain." He sat down on one of the crates. "It's okay."

She put down the box and walked silently to him, curling into his lap. He held onto her, feeling her heat warm the cold lump inside him.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you know?" Kaylee demanded, catching Hank alone on the bridge after breakfast.

"Know what?" The pilot turned his innocent face to her.

"About Pookie."

"Pookie."

"Jayne's bear. The one you teased him with last night." She stood with her hands on her hips, radiating injured pride for the big man.

"Ah."

"So?"

"Remember when the Cortex kept shorting? I was trying to fix it, and Serenity bit me?"

"I remember you having to get some burn cream from Simon."

"That's it. Well, when I finally managed to get it back up and running, I reset a few things and … well, this whole bunch of dead files appeared. And … I read them."

"Hank." There was a wealth of meaning in that one word, from reproach to pity.

"What? I didn't know they were private!"

"We'd deleted them."

His ears pricked up. "We?"

"I meant me."

"Who else knows?"

"What, that you have a tat?"

Hank suddenly blushed. "Oh. Yeah." Then he looked up. "But I ain't the only one."

"Hank, that's private. The Cap … hell, _Freya'd_ kill you if you let on."

"Wasn't going to. It's just … with Jayne … it was too good to let pass."

Kaylee finally smiled. "I know. And you don't know the number of times I've been having to bite my tongue not to say anything." She pointed at him. "But you don't. Say anything, that is."

"Kaylee –"

She leaned over him. "Promise."

"'Kay, I promise."

"And wherever you've kept it, get rid of it." She turned and walked off the bridge.

"Who said I kept a copy?"

She didn't answer, just glared over her shoulder at him.

---

"Can I come in?"

River looked up from where she was making the bed to see Mrs Cobb standing in the doorway. "Of course," she smiled.

"Thanks." She stepped over the sill and looked around the small shuttle. "So this is where you sleep."

"Yes."

"And Jayne."

"Yes."

Mrs Cobb's eyes flickered over the array of guns on the wall. "Are these his?"

"And mine."

"Yours?"

"Those ones." River pointed to one end of the display.

"I see."

"It's who we are."

"I see that." Mrs Cobb dragged her eyes away and fastened them on the young woman instead. "And I can see something else, too." She reached out and took River's hand. "You're pregnant."

River felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her. "How …"

Mrs Cobb nodded, leading her to the bed so they could sit down. "I've seen it enough, dear. The bloom. The glow surrounding a woman who's going to have a child." She paused. "Jayne's?"

"Yes."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes, yes, we were, but Jayne wanted to … we were going to do it together."

"And I've spoiled that. I'm sorry." She shook her head slowly. "You're so young."

"I'm twenty-three, Mrs Cobb."

"Fionnula. Or Fin." She shrugged.

"Mother?"

"No. Not yet."

River nodded. "I understand." She clasped the older woman's hand. "But I'm old enough. And I … _we_ want this child very much."

"Jayne does?"

"Yes. Mrs Cobb … Fin …" River's brow creased slightly. It felt wrong calling her that. "Mrs Cobb, he keeps me sane. I can't explain – I won't. But he's my Jayne, and I want this child with him."

"You could've told me sooner."

"I know."

"Did you think I'd be angry?"

River dropped her head. "You've only just got him back."

"And I don't have that long. Do I?" Her blue eyes, so like Jayne's, pierced the younger woman.

"No."

"I won't get to see this child born."

"No."

Mrs Cobb sighed. "I knew it. No matter Jason keeps telling me I'm gonna live to a ripe old age, I knew it wasn't going to be much more."

"I'm sorry." River's eyes filled with tears, spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, no, don't. No matter what, I've had a good life. There're things I wish I'd done differently, things I wish had never happened at all … but I've had two good men who loved me. Two sons. Lot of women can't even lay claim to that. And I … I always thought Jayne would be a good father."

"He will be." River nudged closer. "I wish you'd see. Maybe you will. I'm not right all the time."

"Just mostly."

"Mostly," River agreed.

They sat together quietly, each absorbed in their own thoughts, until Mrs Cobb asked, diffidently, "So what else has been going on?"

Half an hour later Jayne stepped into the shuttle to face an irate woman with white hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his mother stormed.

"Tell you what?" Jayne asked, his mind automatically going over the possible things he'd done, what excuses he could make, and came up with the one thing he didn't know how to answer.

"You nearly died!" She pointed with a trembling hand to his head.

Jayne looked over at River, who drew her feet up under her, and he relaxed a little. "Ma, it weren't nothing."

"You had to have an operation!"

"Ma, it ain't nothing new."

"Nothing …" Mrs Cobb stared at him. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Jayne, River's brother had to cut into your _brain_." His mother was shaking.

"Ma, sit down. You know this ain't good for you." He eased her back to the bed. "You need your pills? I can get Simon to -"

"I'm fine," she said, with asperity. "But you should have told me."

"So you could do what, Ma? Worry?" He went down onto his heels. "Doc fixed me up real good. Weren't nothing to tell you about."

Mrs Cobb touched the line of white hair above his ear. "You're my son, Jayne. Of course I worry."

"I'm a grown man. Have been a long time. You gotta remember that."

"Trouble is, I remember the little boy who was afraid of the dark, too."

Jayne saw River half smile, and he shook his head. "That ain't something you want to be telling anyone."

"How about when you broke that picture frame because you were playing catch in the house?"

"Ma, I was twelve."

"It's okay," she said, smiling, stroking his cheek. "I forgave you for that." Her eyes turned steely. "What I haven't forgiven you for yet is not telling me you've got this little girl pregnant."

Jayne glanced at River, who managed to look both innocent and guilty at the same time. "Ma …"

"You sit right down and tell me. Everything. Right now." Her voice would brook no objection.

"Yes, Ma."

---

Jayne was about to set up the table again for dinner when Matty bundled out of the common area, tackling him and taking him to the ground. Jayne threw him off and stood up, glaring down.

"What the _diyu_ d'you think you're doing?"

Matty climbed to his feet. "You _ye zhong_," he snarled.

"What?"

"Your woman's pregnant!"

"Guess Ma passed on the good news."

"You ain't just content with forcing your way back into our lives, but now this?" Matty's fists curled. "No, wait, let's kill the fatted calf. Welcome you properly."

"You afraid I'm trying to take your place?" Jayne's brow furrowed. "You _hun mei_ or something?"

"You'd left! Gone! Two damn rutting visits in more'n twenty years … and you think you can just walk back in?"

"Just 'cause you're too sly to get yourself a woman –"

"I've got a woman!" Matty hit out, the sudden movement catching Jayne by surprise, and he staggered back.

"Then why ain't you with her?"

"'Cause my Ma needs me!"

Jayne stepped forward, easing his jaw. "Seems to me she's got someone. Got Gilford. Maybe it's you who do the needing."

Matty lashed out again, once more catching Jayne, but lighter this time as the big man went with it, allowing the power in the punch to diminish before it touched him, and he sat back onto the floor. He looked up at Matty, standing over him, his face red, his fists balled.

"Come to this, has it?" he grinned.

"Said we'd maybe fight it out of our system," his brother said.

Jayne got up slowly, carefully, watching the other man. "You know I'm bigger 'n' stronger'n you. You been sick, I know that. Don't want to hurt you."

"And you think you could?"

"I know it."

"Wrestle." River looked over the catwalk at them both.

"What?" Jayne said.

"Don't use fists. Wrestle. I'll watch, say who's won."

"Yeah, right, 'cause that'd be fair," Matty mocked.

"If I say I will be honest, then I will. Even if Jayne loses."

"Ain't gonna lose, moonbrain," the big mercenary promised.

"Then wrestle."

Jayne looked at Matty. "How about it?"

"Sounds fine."

"Only, you get tired, you let me know. I'll go easy on ya."

"I won't." Matty launched himself at his brother, taking him down onto the deck of the cargo bay.

"Albatross, you seen Frey?" Mal asked, ducking through the doorway and moving to stand next to River as she gazed down into the cargo bay. "And is there something I need to be worried about here?"

Below them Jayne and Matty were now circling each other, looking for an opening.

"They need this. The bull and the bear. See who's top dog."

"You mixing your metaphors now?"

She glanced at him, the line between her eyebrows deep. "Huh."

"River, not sure Simon Cobb's gonna be too all-fired pleased if his father … well, that is if Jayne turns up to the wedding with a black eye. Or something broken."

"I'll make sure there's as little blood as possible, captain." She leaned forward as Matty grabbed Jayne around the waist, trying to throw him, but the bigger man shrugged him off. "And Freya's napping. She's …" River shook her head, as if trying to clear it.

Mal sighed. "This gonna go soon?" he asked quietly. "These moods of hers?"

"It's partly me." She looked into his concerned blue eyes as she spoke, seeing his love for his wife in them. "Picking up on my … loss of control."

"You don't seem too bad at the moment."

"Tight hold. But I leak."

"And she's catching it?"

"It builds on her worries."

"It's been near two months since Jesse was born, and Frey's still waking in the night. She cries, River. And won't tell me what it's about."

"She's afraid she'll lose them. And you." River put her hand on his. "She dreams she has."

"She ain't gonna lose us."

"Then just be there for her. And I'll try not to …"

"Leak?"

"Mmn." River looked back down to the cargo bay floor, where Jayne now had Matty in a headlock. The younger man was kicking at Jayne's shins.

"Painful," Mal commented.

"More than physical."

"Yeah." Mal watched a moment longer, then stood straight. "Well, if one of them kills the other, let me know. I'll be with Frey."

"Of course, captain."

Mal took a last glance down then walked away.

"You ready to give it up, little brother?" Jayne asked, puffing slightly and pulling away.

Matty was holding his ribs, trying to get air back into his body. "Ain't so little anymore, Jayne. And it's been a while since you beat me last."

"So, what, you're all growed up and I have to let you take me? You think that's gonna happen?"

"Nope. Just saying I've learned a few tricks since we used to fight out back." He tackled Jayne low down, forcing the bigger man to roll away, but not before twisting his foot around his brother's windpipe.

"What's going on here?" Fionnula Cobb asked, joining River. She looked down at the two men rolling on the floor. "Oh, no!" She went to run down the stairs, but the young woman stopped her.

"They have to do this."

"But –"

"They have to." River turned back to the match below. "I'll make sure they don't hurt each other too much."

"How can you stop them if they try?"

"Mrs Cobb, I don't think you need to worry about that," Zoe said, coming out of the hatchway behind them. Mal had quickly filled her in on what was happening as he headed for his bunk. "Now, why don't you join my fiancé and me in a cup of coffee? I'd like to hear more of those stories when Jayne was a boy. Though personally I can't figure that he ever was."

"Gilford."

"Ma'am?"

"It's Mrs Gilford. Has been for a long time." She couldn't tear her eyes from her sons.

"You know, I don't think that's likely to sink in for a while, seeing as I've only just got used to Jayne having a mother at all." The first mate smiled.

"Then Cobb will be fine." Jayne had Matty down now, twisting one arm up behind him, and their mother pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Fionnula." She put her hand on her arm. "Let them get this done."

Mrs Cobb finally looked up into Zoe's face. "But -"

"Come on. That coffee's getting cold."

She allowed him to lead her back through the doorway. "You should put eggshells in it," she said distractedly, her mind still on her boys.

"Eggshells?"

"In the coffee. It improves the flavour."

Zoe smiled. "Well, seeing as we don't get fresh eggs that often, it'll be hard to prove. But maybe I'll bear it in mind for when we do."

---

Mal climbed down the ladder and looked at Freya. She was lying on her side, facing away from him, her legs pulled up towards her chest, protecting herself. The hand he could see was gripping tightly to the blanket beneath her, her fingers clawed into it, and she was whimpering.

"Frey …" he whispered, sitting next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Frey. It's okay."

She rolled towards him, suddenly awake, grasping at him. "Mal … oh, Mal." Tears were streaming down her face as he gathered her into his arms.

"What was it? What were you dreaming about?"

She shook her head, her face in his chest. "Nothing."

"Nothing. Right. Nothing makes you cry like this." He stroked her hair.

"It's just …" She wound her hand in his shirt. "I saw them. Both of them. On Prom. We were …" She gulped in a lungful of air but couldn't speak.

"Frey, they're safe. Ethan's with Hank on the bridge, and Jesse's next door." He nodded towards the nursery. "Right in there. They're both safe. And they're gonna stay that way. We're gonna make sure of that."

"I … I can't help it, Mal." She looked up into his face. "I can't help it."

"So me telling you that Jayne and Matty are duking it out in the cargo bay ain't gonna make things any easier for you?" He watched her sit up.

"What?"

"One or other of 'em've have had enough. River's keeping score."

"Mal, you shouldn't let them -"

"You think I should get involved?"

She sat up more, wiping at her face. "It's your ship."

"Really."

"Mal, you have to stop this."

"Nope. We've got another full day before we get to Jiangyin. And I for one ain't intending to sit around with the atmosphere we've had."

"What if they hurt each other?"

"Told you, River's there. She'll make sure they don't."

"Mal …"

He pulled her back into his arms. "They'll be fine. Ethan and Jesse will be fine. _We'll _be fine. I promise." Lowering his lips he kissed her gently. "You hold onto that fact, _ai ren_. You hold onto me."

---

Jayne looked down into the face of his brother, and realised if he squeezed just a little more he could cut off the blood supply to his brain. Just a little more, and they wouldn't have to argue any more, wouldn't have to …

_Jayne. Stop._

He looked up at River, standing so still on the catwalk, then back at the purple congestion marring Matty's skin. With a grunt he let go, his brother's body sliding out from between his legs to the cargo bay floor.

"You ain't worth it," he murmured, but loud enough so that Matty could hear. "She's worth more'n a dozen of you."

He clambered to his feet, feeling muscles protesting, and turned his back. In the doorway to the common area stood Simon and Kaylee, Hermione and Bethany peering out around them. Above, on the catwalk opposite River, were Inara and Sam Nazir, Hank loitering just behind.

"You seen enough?" Jayne asked, slowly climbing the stairs. "He ain't dead. Might need some doctoring with the bruises, though." At the top he came face to face with River. "I wouldn't've killed him," he said softly.

"I know." She put her arm around his waist and led him back into their shuttle.

Down in the bay Simon hurried to the younger Cobb, helping him to his feet.

"Why'd he do that?" Matty asked, his words slurring a little due to the swelling of his lips. "He could've ended it right there."

"He's your brother," Simon said, taking a lot of his weight and guiding him towards the infirmary. "Whatever else, he's your brother."


	8. Chapter 8

They couldn't get it back, the wonderfully relaxed feeling of the previous night, at least at first. Matty wasn't even present, claiming aches and pains from the wrestling match, preferring to eat in his room. Even Jayne was favouring his ribs.

"You should let me take a look at those," Simon said. "In case they're cracked."

"They ain't. And even if they were you couldn't do nothing."

"I could give you a shot for the pain."

"They're just bruised, Doc."

"Matty got lucky a couple of times," River put in.

"I don't think you should use the word luck when it's my two sons fighting," Mrs Cobb said, her voice tight. River's face reddened.

"It wasn't River's fault, Ma," Jayne said quietly, putting his arm around his moonbrain's waist and squeezing.

"You could have been really hurt."

"Matty started it."

"I don't care." She shook off Gilford's restraining hand. "You're my boys. Both of you. You shouldn't …" She swallowed. "It's all my fault. Making you leave."

Samuel Nazir looked up. "Mrs Cobb, please, let me assure you it isn't. In my line of work, I see people blaming themselves all the time for things they could not control." He could see Inara on the periphery of his vision, nodding gently. "From what I understand, you did what you thought was right. You had no way of knowing the outcome. No-one ever truly does."

"I didn't want Matty to leave me too," she admitted, her voice low.

"That's understandable. And forgivable."

"Ma, it ain't your fault neither," Jayne said, leaning forward. "What I did, to Ballard … you were right. I shoulda left it to the sheriff to deal with, not taken it into my own hands. But I did, and … Ma, you ain't made me what I am. That was all my own doing."

"And not one of us is what we intended," Freya put in. "Things happen, wars, other events …" She took a breath. "We lose people, people we care about, and it changes us. None of us is the same as we were. But we're all here now. Around this table."

Mal knew what she was talking about, the things she'd never say in front of comparative strangers, and he closed his hand over hers.

Jayne sighed and gazed at his mother. "Matty and me … that's 'cause of me. I coulda done it different, made up some reason why I wouldn't take him with me, not just told him I didn't want him hanging round my neck."

"But you told him that because I made you promise." Mrs Cobb blinked hard.

"Still did it badly. And then letting my pride come first and not coming home …" He gazed at her. "I know letters and stuff don't make up for it. Nor does blood money. I'm sorry, Ma."

There was something of an embarrassed silence around the table until Mal spoke, mindful of the worried looks on the faces of the children. "Well, as sweet and pretty as that was, I'd rather we actually got around to finishing this fine meal, else I might cry."

"Don't want that," Hermione piped up, more understanding than she had a right to be at her tender age. "Red-faced and snotty."

"Hey, I told you that in confidence, Noni!" Mal said indignantly.

Everyone laughed, the tension finally broken.

"Did I tell you about Meg Wilkins?" Mrs Cobb asked, looking at her eldest son, suddenly ashamed at the way she'd been acting and wanting to put things right.

Jayne shook his head, remembering the young girl he'd been more than sweet on. "Nope. Don't recall you saying anything."

"Meg was a girl Jayne had his eye on," she explained to the assembled table. "Long blonde hair, sweetest little dimples, and one of those young bodies you just knew were going to blossom …"

"Ma …" Jayne was beginning to squirm again.

"Just had her eighth. Little boy. And the eldest presented her with a grandchild only a coupla months before."

"So that's mean that her grandkid's uncle is younger than …" Kaylee shook her head. "That's -"

"Complicated," River finished.

"Least she's married," Mrs Cobb added, her soft gaze turning somewhat steely.

"Ma! I asked!" Jayne protested.

"Yes, well, we're going to have a talk about that." Mrs Cobb raised her eyebrows at the young woman.

"That will be … interesting," River said quietly, dropping her eyes to her plate, twitching slightly as she heard Jayne's low growl of laughter.

As the meal wound down, and the children were put to various beds, Sam Nazir excused himself for a moment, hurrying to his temporary quarters. On his way back he realised the younger Cobb brother was standing on the steps up from the common area, watching the remaining adults chatting and laughing.

"You know, you could join us."

Matty started guiltily. "Nah. No-one out there wants me to put a dampener on things."

"Your mother would like you out there."

"Yeah, well -"

"And your step-father."

"Jayne wouldn't."

"Did you ask him?" Not giving the younger man a chance to respond, Sam went on, "I was going to offer these around." He opened the box to reveal a dozen cigars. "Would you like one?"

Matty shook his head. "Much as I'd like to say yes, I can't. Been sick. Damplung. Wouldn't do me any good, much as I'd enjoy it."

"Are you recovered?"

"Mostly. Much as you can." Matty sat down on the step. "Made life harder for a while, least for me. And Ma was worried all the time, and Jason … well, he wasn't too busy with the store … I mean, it's better now, but for a while things were tight."

"I understand Jayne sent money home when he could."

"Yeah."

"Did that help?"

"We didn't ask!" Matty insisted. "But … it made life a little easier. 'Specially when Ma got sick. Bills and the like."

Sam closed the box, sealing off the heady scent of tobacco. He leaned on the handrail, noting once again the physical resemblance between the brothers. "Jayne was thinking of you."

"We didn't ask him to! I didn't ask …" Matty bit his lip, fully aware he sounded like the eight year old he'd been when his father died.

"Mr Cobb … Matty … if you want to talk, I'll be willing to listen."

"Don't need to talk."

"We all need to talk sometimes. I was merely offering because I don't know you. You can tell me anything and it will never get back to anyone."

"Ya mean like how I've fantasised killing my brother for the last twenty odd years?"

"Do you still feel like that?"

"I …" Matty stared at him, then stood up. "Better get to my rest." He walked past the therapist.

"I'll be around. If you'd like to talk."

"Don't hold your breath."

Sam watched him walk away, then headed back to the table. "In honour of the occasion," he said, "would you care to join me?" He opened the box and laid it in the centre of the table.

Jayne leaned forward, breathing in appreciatively. "Hey, they smell good."

"They were a gift from a grateful client," Sam said, smiling.

"Pretty grateful." He reached into the box and pulled one out.

"Sam?" Inara had seen movement in the common area, realised who he'd been speaking to.

"It's all right." He spoke equally quietly.

"Matty?"

"I've offered. It's up to him now."

Inara reached up a hand and without thinking tucked a strand of his hair back behind his ear. He smiled at her, and she glowed, then turned the softest shade of pink when she noticed Freya looking at her.

"If you're going to smoke one of them," River said, watching Jayne sniffing the cigar, "I'm going to bed." She stood up. "Good night."

"No, look I'll -" Jayne went to get to his feet, but she pushed him back into the seat.

"Enjoy," she whispered in his ear. "I'll be waiting for you." She drifted silently towards the stairs.

Mrs Cobb got to her feet. "And I think I'll turn in too."

"Fin?" Gilford asked.

"No. You stay. Enjoy yourself." She kissed him delicately on the lips then headed to the guest quarters. Jayne dropped his head in slight embarrassment, busying himself with his smoke.

"Zoe?" Hank asked, hopefully.

"Go ahead," she said. "I'm not pregnant."

"Not for want of trying," the pilot muttered under his breath, taking one of the cigars from the box and rolling it gently in his fingers. He could feel the tightness of the leaves, firm enough to resist the pressure. "Jayne's right. If I was a betting man I'd say these were from Achaeon."

Sam grinned, his face lighting up. "You'd be right. Remind me not to play cards with you."

"Oh, you wouldn't want to do that anyway, Sam," Freya said, laughing. "You'd lose."

"Or with Frey," Kaylee added, wrinkling her nose at the other woman. "Almost as bad."

"You seem to be a ship of reprobates," Sam observed wryly.

"That we are," Mal said, sitting back and looking around the table in satisfaction. "Worse kind."

"You know, speaking of cards, I wouldn't mind playing a hand or two," Simon put in. "Not for money, of course."

"Then what'd be the point?" Jayne asked, lighting up and blowing a cloud of blue towards the ceiling.

"For the fun."

"Ain't no fun if you're not playing for money." He grinned. "Or chores."

"Now that sounds like fun," Hank said, jumping up. "I'll go grab a pack of cards."

Zoe sighed as she watched her fiancé run up the stairs. "Why are you encouraging him? You know he'll win."

"Not necessarily," Simon said, flexing his fingers. "I've been practising."

"You like cleaning out the septic vat, doc?" Mal asked, a grin playing around his lips.

"It's the highlight of my week," the young man said, with slightly more sarcasm than was really called for.

"In which case, since I ain't too enamoured of my husband coming to bed smelling of … well, I think this is called for." Kaylee leaned down and pulled a large glass flask out from under the table.

Freya's eyes narrowed. "Is that …"

"Best yet. Got some strawberries in it from River's garden." Kaylee grinned. "Been making it 'specially for an occasion. And I figure this is as good a one as any."

"Are you planning on 'fixing' Hank?" Zoe asked.

"'S a good plan," Jayne said approvingly. "He kinda loses some of his skill when he drinks. Brings him down to my level."

"You think?" Mal shook his head. "Not sure that's possible."

Jayne glared at him, unsure of whether he was being insulted or not, and was about to make a retort when Hank reappeared at the top of the catwalk.

"Got 'em!" he called, holding up a deck of cards.

---

The next morning, as Kaylee turned up the air scrubbers to get rid of the lingering smell of cigar smoke and most people were feeling more than a little fragile, Matty sat in his room and pondered. He'd gone back and watched the game for some time, hidden in the shadows, hearing the laughter and seeing the way everyone treated his brother, and now he just felt confused. He'd got this image in his mind of the cold-blooded killer he knew Jayne to be, but this was …

"Hello."

He looked up. The little girl, Bethany, was standing in his doorway, a small dog at her feet.

"Hi." He glared at her. "You lost?"

"No. I know where I am. 'S'my home."

"Yeah. So why're you here?"

"Wanted to talk to you." She looked into the small room. "Can I come in?"

Matty shook his head. "Nope. Don't want to talk."

"Yes you do."

"Look, girlie -"

"Bethany. My name's Bethany. Or Bethie. Or short stub. I don't mind which."

She was gazing at him with her large brown eyes, and he felt uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just go away and play someplace else?"

"Want to know why you don't like my Uncle Jayne."

"Uncle …" He couldn't stop it. "_Your_ Uncle Jayne?"

"That's who he is. And when the baby comes and he marries Auntie River, he'll be my Uncle Jayne even more." She smiled a little. "You look like him."

"No, I don't." He turned away from her, but could still feel her eyes on him.

"Yes you do. But you've been sick. Hurts."

"No."

"Here." She touched her chest when he glanced at her. "Getting better though." She regarded him seriously. "People have been sick here too. Ethan was, had to have an operation. So did Uncle Jayne. Nearly died." She sighed heavily. "Daddy made him better." She stepped into the room. "That's what families do."

"Well, that's … nice." He went back to studying the wall.

"Are you my uncle too?"

He jerked his head around to look at her. "What?"

"You're Uncle Jayne's brother. I think that makes you Uncle Matty."

"Kid, I ain't your uncle anything."

Bethie put her head on one side. "Why're you so angry?"

"I'm not."

"Can feel it. Even more than the hurt. Why?"

He looked at her, saw only honest concern in her young face. "I … I don't know," he admitted.

"Then don't be."

"Ain't as easy as that."

"Course it is. Tell it to go away." She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I'll help, if you like."

"Girl - Bethie - you need to be careful," Matty warned. "You should be more wary who you speak to like this."

"I'm not afraid of you. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"No?"

"No." She seemed to think for a moment. "Uncle Jayne's sorry."

"What?"

"For what he said. He didn't mean it. Didn't want to leave."

"I …"

"Don't be angry any more."

"It's been such a long time, Bethie." Matty looked down at his hands. "Not sure I know how not to be."

"We can help." Bethany grinned and stood to one side so that Matty could see Ethan was behind her. "You can play with us. That will cheer you up."

"You think?"

"I brought you this," Ethan said, holding out a teddy bear. "Thought you might be angry 'cause you didn't have one."

Matty stared. This little boy, more or less the spitting image of the captain, was offering him comfort. "Um, thanks."

"You c'n keep him, if you like." Ethan bit his lip. "Uncle Jayne gave him to me."

Matty could see this was something of a sacrifice on the part of the boy, so he shook his head. "Better if you keep him for me. Know he's safe then."

Ethan nodded and clutched the teddy to him, looking more than a little relieved.

"So are you going to play with us?" Bethany asked.

"Ah, not right now, okay? I … um … don't really feel like it."

She looked like she was about to argue, but her mother's voice floated down from the stairs.

"Bethie? You down there?"

"Yes, Momma," she called back.

"Time for lessons."

"Momma …"

"Come on. Frey's waiting for you."

The little girl sighed heavily and looked at Matty, such an adult expression in her eyes that he had to try hard not to smile. "'Nother time," she said, taking hold of Ethan's hand and leading him out of the room, the dog following.

"Another time," Matty echoed, hearing her walk heavily up the stairs, muttering to herself something about not needing to be educated. This time he allowed his lips to lift.

He sat for a while longer in the quiet, hearing small noises from around the ship that he variously identified as the doctor doing something or other in the infirmary, someone working out with the weights in the cargo bay, and vague voices drifting down from the galley. He came to a decision. Getting to his feet he walked out of his room and around to the other set of passenger dorms, knocking on one of the doors.

It slid open.

"Can … would you mind if we talked for a while?" he asked.

Sam Nazir moved back to allow the younger man inside. "As long as you need," he said, putting his book down on drawer unit.


	9. Chapter 9

Half a dozen times over the next couple of days River stopped outside Matty's door, almost knocking, but stopping with her hand raised. She knew he was talking to Dr Nazir, but that was all. It was hard not to look, to peek, but what they were saying was private, no matter how much it might impact on Jayne. At least they hadn't fought any more, and although he'd not joined them for any meals, the atmosphere on board was a lot better.

Now all she had to deal with was an increasingly edgy Jayne. And her own mood swings. And Simon wanting to stick needles in her. And Freya insisting she sit in on Bethie's lessons. And … She sighed heavily. Maybe not a good time to be pregnant.

It was full night when Serenity touched down on Jangyin, outside the town, just a few hours different to the ship's chronometer.

"If you'd all like to reset your watches," Hank called over the com, "it's 8.30 in the pm, local time. Looks like you'll be getting a coupla extra hours in bed tomorrow. I, for one, will be taking advantage of said sleep-in, so this is your pilot, signing off."

There was a click and the com went silent, and River smiled slightly as she stood in the cargo bay, the doors open, breathing in the fresh cool air as she ran her hands over her flat belly.

"Gonna have to put something in that man's coffee," Mal complained, standing next to her, his thumbs hitched into his pants.

"I think Zoe will remonstrate with him."

"I conjure that ain't too much of a threat. Think he'd enjoy it more'n was seemly." He smiled down at her. "If you're planning on staying up, make sure we're locked tight 'fore you turn in."

"Will do, captain."

She heard him climb the stairs, then tuned, just for a moment, to his thoughts.

_Wonder if she's naked? Just waiting for me. No. Prob'ly not. Jesse's last feed. Though it's something that with the change of times she don't wake us in the middle of the night. Still, might be enough for a quick tumble._ He smiled mentally._ Can be fun. Put her up against the bulkhead and … albatross, you get outta my mind._

River giggled, withdrawing her consciousness. He often knew when she was eavesdropping.

She felt an arm snake around her waist.

"What'cha thinking about, moonbrain?" Jayne rumbled.

"Sex."

"Whose?"

River grinned and pressed back against him. "All sorts."

"The Cap, weren't it?" Jayne shook his head. "One'a these days he's gonna throw you in the airlock for invading his privacy."

"Loves me."

"Ain't the only one." He fastened his lips on the back of her neck, sucking gently.

"Mmn." She sighed. "And are you okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Meeting Simon again. The wedding. Being a father."

"Better be getting used to it," he murmured indistinctly, still working on her neck. "Seems like it's gonna become a habit." He licked her skin once more, then raised his head. "So what're you looking at?"

"Lights." She pointed.

He looked outside, seeing the glow from the town, and further away, in the hills, more glimmers from the settlers up there. "You ain't afraid to come back?" he asked, pulling her closer to him. "They tried to set you on fire."

"Not afraid. But you didn't want to come and rescue me."

He felt his face redden slightly. "Didn't know you then. Hadn't killed a roomful of Reavers."

"Was that the turning point?"

"Pretty much. 'Fore that you were just a crazy kid. After you were a crazy kid with attitude."

"Not any more." She put his hand on her belly.

"No. Guess you ain't a kid no more." He grinned. "Still got the attitude, though."

"Salt."

He blinked. "What?"

"Have a craving for salt." She licked her lips.

"Now you know your bro said you weren't to go eating it. Not good for your blood pressure or some such."

"Need it."

He turned her in his arms. "No, you don't."

"Want it."

"Well … how about I let you make me all sweaty then you can clean me up?" he suggested, his blue eyes glittering.

She grimaced. "Yuck."

"'Bout all I can offer." He went to let go, but she held tight.

"I'll take what I can." She smiled. "And the sex will be most welcome."

"Glad to hear it." He punched the close button on the console then led her towards their shuttle, unaware that Matty was watching from the shadows, an odd, wistful look on his face.

-

"… and the little boy ran away from the big dinosaur, who chased him until they were both worn out and fell asleep in the long grass." Hank looked into the face of his son. "Why ain't you sleepy yet?"

"Dada." Ben grinned, showing the five teeth he'd managed to procure from somewhere.

"And saying that ain't gonna make me come over all soft and let you stay awake."

Zoe stepped down from the ladder. "Don't lie to my son."

Hank looked up. "_Your_ son is playing hardball. Wants to see the dawn in, I think."

"We'll see about that." Zoe took the little boy into her arms and started to sway gently. She began crooning, no words, just a pleasant sound. Within the space of a minute Ben had closed his eyes, and was sucking on his thumb. A minute after that and he'd relaxed into slumber.

"How'd you do that?" Hank asked quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Talent."

"Can I bottle it? Make a fortune."

Zoe laid Ben in the crib in the corner. "Just don't wake him up again." She stroked her son's cheek.

"Still think we need to talk to the Cap about making a nursery," Hank said, sitting down on the bed and pulling off his boots. "Every time we make love I expect to look up and see him watching us."

"Who, the Cap?" Zoe turned, a smile on her full lips.

"Yeah. And Jayne. With Simon holding up the rear." He sighed. "I meant Ben."

"I know, dear." Zoe sat down at the small dressing table and undid the clip at the back of her hair, letting it fall in luscious curls around her shoulders. "But he hasn't so far."

"Only a matter of time."

"Maybe we should see about moving into the lower crew quarters. There'd be room enough there." She picked up a brush and started to pull it through her tresses.

"Only if we can soundproof it."

Her lips twitched. "Were you planning on making a lot of noise?"

"Absolutely!" He grinned. "But if there were a choice I'd rather we stayed here." He looked around the room. "Got everything we need."

"Except more space."

"There is that." He nodded towards the bulkhead. "Could knock that through, use the storage area behind."

"There's a reason it's called a storage area. Because it's used for storage."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask."

"I suppose not."

Hank got up and padded across to stand behind her, taking the brush from her hand and starting to run it through the tangles. She closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction.

"So how's Jayne tonight?" Hank asked, letting the repetitive action sooth him. "Looking forward to seeing his not-quite-kin tomorrow?"

"I think River's taking his mind off it."

Hank shuddered. "Too much information."

"And you're not to say anything."

"Me?"

She half-turned to look up at him. "You. Jayne's touchy enough as it is. You say anything about Simon not being his blood, it'll be like lighting the blue touch paper, and I wouldn't like to be in the vicinity when he blows."

"Hey, that's Matty's fault, not mine." He sounded aggrieved.

"Well, just see you hold your tongue."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She turned back around, feeling him begin again. Once more her eyelids dropped.

"You going to sleep?" he asked, just enjoying the feel of her hair in his hands.

"I might."

He tugged lightly. "Don't you dare. Now Ben's out for the count I've got plans for –"

"Dada?" Ben was standing up in his bed, holding onto the side, watching them. He bounced slightly.

"I'll speak to Mal tomorrow," Zoe promised.

-

"They asleep?" Kaylee asked as Simon closed the door behind him.

"No. They're both on the same bed, under the covers, giggling." He smiled. "I didn't have the heart to tell them off."

"What were they laughing about?" Kaylee lifted the covers and slid her naked body underneath.

"Hermione's boyfriend."

Kaylee's eyes widened and she sat up. "What?"

Simon shook his head. "Don't worry. I don't think it's something we need to tell Mal about. It's just a young man who works on the estate sometimes. I think she's got something of a crush on him."

"Thought that was on the captain."

He paused as he pulled his sweater off. "You noticed too?"

"Think everyone has. The way she kinda goes pink when he talks to her. Won't look him in the eye sometimes." She plucked at the sheet with her fingers, mimicking the young girl's actions. "And I figure he knows, 'cause Freya surely does."

"I imagine he's hoping she'll grow out of it. And maybe she will now, with this other young man to think about."

"Don't think there's a rule about only having one crush. I didn't."

He tossed his pants onto the chair and sat down on the bed. "You had a crush?"

"Yeah. More'n one."

"On whom?"

"Well, there was my Sunday School teacher. And that actor off the Cortex. And Bill Appleby, but he started going out with Kelly Chen so I kinda –"

"Kaylee!"

"I was young, Simon." She took his hand. "And I don't have crushes no more. Not since I found someone to share my life."

"I hope you're talking about me."

"I am."

"That's good." He leaned forward and kissed her, feeling her smile under his lips. Quickly wriggling out of his underpants, he slid into bed next to her.

"How do you think Matty's talks are going with Sam?" Kaylee asked, feeling him down the length of her.

"I think they're confidential." He looked into her dark brown eyes. "And you're not to ask."

"Wasn't going to," she said softly. "Just glad he is. So's Bethie."

"I'm still not happy about her going to see him. Especially on her own."

"She wasn't on her own. Ethan was with her. 'Sides, she says he's nice. Once you get past the angry bit."

"She needs to be careful, _bao bei_." He pulled her closer to his chest. "Being trusting is one thing, but if she doesn't know –"

"She knows people, Simon. Maybe more'n any of us."

"I know." He sighed a little. "I just worry about her."

"She's your daughter. You're supposed to worry." She ran her fingers down his muscular chest. "What about Mrs Cobb? Saw you having a chat with her earlier."

"She just wanted a second opinion."

"And?"

"Nothing I could say. Her doctors were right."

Sadness clouded Kaylee's face for a moment. "I'm real sorry about that. She's a nice lady."

"Yes, she is." His breath hitched. "What are you doing?"

"Need to cheer myself up."

"Kaylee, there are other people close by."

"Then you can bite the pillow."

"Kaylee …"

-

In the captain's bunk, Mal was finishing feeding Jesse with the bottle of milk he'd found on the table, a note attached to it saying 'Your turn!' He was sitting in the chair by the desk, his feet on a convenient box, cradling his daughter. She was regarding him with her blue eyes, sucking on the teat, even as he felt his attention divided between her and her mother.

It looked as if Freya'd fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and now lay with her back to him, her tattoo showing all the way down to her waist. She was dreaming, twitching slightly like Fiddler did, but he decided that discretion was the better part of not getting bruised, and he wouldn't tell her that particular thought had occurred to him. Still, at least she wasn't crying. Not at the moment.

Something was worrying her, though. She was murmuring now, nothing intelligible, just sounds. Suddenly she cried out and sat up, her eyes wide. Jesse, who had been beginning to doze, let out a wail and grabbed at the air with her little hands.

Mal didn't know which one to calm first, and split the difference by the simple expedient of crossing the small room and sitting down on the bed, pulling his wife towards him with one arm while cradling the crying baby with the other.

"Hey, hey, what's this?" he murmured softly. "You were dreaming, _ai ren_."

"I …" Freya stared at him, and for a cold moment he was sure she didn't recognise him, then she blinked. "Mal …"

"What is it? Something I should know about?"

"I … don't know." Her forehead screwed up.

"Was it the usual dreams?"

"No." She seemed to only then notice Jesse crying. "Give her to me."

Mal placed his daughter in her arms, and she moved enough so that her nipple was over Jesse's mouth. The little girl took a breath to wail again, then realised something much better was close, and began to suckle.

"Looks like our girl here's might be like Ethan," Mal said, swallowing hard. "Empathic."

"I was projecting," Freya said apologetically. "It's partly River, I think."

"She's trying not to leak."

"Leak?" A small smile creased his wife's mouth.

"She called it that, not me."

"It sounds painful."

"So what were you dreaming about?"

"I'm not sure. It was dark, and there was screaming …" She shook her head. "I don't know."

Mal brushed her hair from her forehead. "It was just a dream, Frey."

She exhaled. "I know. Sam says it's not unusual in the weeks after a birth."

"Sam?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "You been speaking to the shrink?"

"Once. Maybe twice."

Mal was delighted to see a faint blush rise across her breasts, running up her chest to her face. "That's good, Frey. No need to be embarrassed. You know if you need to use him, you should."

"But he's a guest."

"Not like you're the only one."

She nodded. "Matty."

"Think it's working?"

"I hope so. For Matty's sake."

"Yeah. Boy sure is angry."

"He's not a boy."

"Oh, I think in his mind maybe he is. That little boy Jayne left when he took that ship from Ezra."

Freya looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "You sure you're not a shrink? That sounds almost … deep."

"Oh, I am. Very deep." He looked at Jesse. "She's asleep."

"She only took a little."

"She'd nearly finished the bottle." He stood up. "Come on. I'll put her down and you can relax again."

"Mal …"

"It's okay. I won't let you dream again." He grinned. "Not for a while. And according to Hank, we've got a couple extra hours in bed before we meet up with Jayne's in-laws."

"I don't think it works like that," Freya said, watching her husband take their baby daughter through into the nursery and putting her down in the cot next to Ethan's bed. The little boy was still fast asleep.

"Why not?" Mal pulled the comforter up.

"I think they're Simon's in-laws, not Jayne's."

"Jayne's his father." He slid the door closed.

"No, he isn't."

"They don't know that."

"'Sides, Simon's going to be there, and you know that's going to make Jayne's day."

Freya shook her head in mock exasperation. "This is going to get really confusing. Simon Cobb, Simon Tam … do you think we can call them something else?"

"Well, no good saying 'the doc' since we've got two of those on board at the moment. Maybe old and young Simon, but I don't think ours would be too pleased." He slid his suspenders off his shoulders. "I'll have to take me some time to ponder on that." He grinned. "Now move over. I've got some other ideas I want to try right now."

-

River lay with her head on Jayne's chest, letting the even motion of his lungs as he breathed in and out calm her as he dozed. She could feel Freya's anxiety level decrease, replaced by something a lot more pleasurable, and she smiled slightly. Much better.

Then the smile slid away. The trouble was, it wasn't her leaking that was the problem, not causing the dreams - at least not tonight. She was aware of it too, something in the offing, something that could cause trouble to the captain and his crew, except every time she reached for it, it retreated. It was frustrating, particularly as she knew exactly why this was the case. And another eight months of not being able to see very far was going to make her a very irritable mother-to-be indeed.

Mother-to-be. Her lips curved again. Mother-to-be. A mother. Mother and child. A family. She sighed and looked into Jayne's face.

"You gonna be doing that all night and we ain't gonna get much sleep," he muttered.

"Love my Jayne," she said quietly, resolving to keep a watchful eye on everything for the foreseeable future.

"Good. If you really ain't sleepy just give me a while and I'll show you how much I love my River." He grinned, his eyes still closed. "Again."

She licked his skin, tasting the salt. "Mmn."


	10. Chapter 10

"Should we all be waiting here?" Sam asked Inara, surveying the majority of the crew lined up along the catwalk. "It _is_ personal."

"Sam, I don't think you could stop them even at gun point." She smiled. "It's something about seeing Jayne … a man we all know as one thing … proving us wrong."

"People are like that." He slipped his arm around her waist, and was rewarded by a faint blush across her cheeks.

"So I've noticed." She heard Kaylee giggle softly, but didn't move away.

Jayne, down in the doorway of the cargo bay, straightened up.

"Pa." Simon Cobb climbed the hill and halted a few yards from Serenity's ramp.

"Simon." Jayne nodded. "Good to see ya again."

The young man took a deep breath and exhaled. "You too."

"You're filling out," Jayne commented, and indeed he was. Whereas at their previous meeting Simon had just been a tall, somewhat skinny boy, he was broader in the shoulder now, and there was the hint of muscle about him.

"Been working out."

"That's good." Jayne nodded again. "Been keeping up with your gun practice?"

"Yeah. Most days."

"That's good." Jayne went to nod again, but felt it might make him look like on of those Geisha dolls. "That's good," he repeated instead.

"Pa, will you …" Simon held out his hand somewhat tentatively.

The big mercenary stepped down the ramp, holding out his own, then suddenly found himself enveloped in a bear hug. His arms came up reluctantly, slapped the boy on the back, then they broke apart.

"Good to have you here," Simon said, more than a little embarrassed.

"Said I would. 'Cept it's the Cap you need to be thanking."

"Where is he?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they're all ear-wigging from inside."

"Eavesdrop, yes," said Mal, striding out into the sunshine. "Ear-wig, no." He smiled at the young man. "Don't know if you remember me, but I'm Captain Reynolds."

"Yes sir, I do."

They shook hands, and Mal was glad there was no hug involved this time.

"So you're getting married."

"Yes sir. Tomorrow." He looked at his 'father'. "You're just in time. We're having the rehearsal today, then there's a dinner, and the main event tomorrow." He licked dry lips. "I … wondered if you'd be my best man."

Jayne was taken aback. "Ain't you got no friends you want to do that?"

"None over you."

Mal looked from one to the other. Even though he knew there was no blood between them, there was something very similar in the look each one of them had on their faces. Hope, and not a little trepidation.

"You sure you want me?" Jayne asked.

"You're my Pa. Can't think of a one I'd prefer to stand by me."

The big man stood silently for so long that Mal thought he'd turned to stone.

"Answer the boy, Jayne," he urged.

"Sure I will," he finally blurted out. "Be proud to."

Simon grinned, suddenly looking very young indeed. "Thanks!" He blew out the air in his lungs through rounded lips.

"Got some people you'd prob'ly like to meet too, don't we, Jayne?" Mal said, seeing his mercenary appeared to be in no fit state to make introductions.

"What? Oh, yeah." Jayne stepped back, looking into the bay. "Um …" Simon watched as an older couple stepped into the daylight, and Jayne looked about as nervous as he could get. "Ma, this is Simon," he said to the woman, then looked back. "Simon, this is my Ma."

"You mean my grandma." Simon grinned. "Hi."

Mrs Cobb looked him up and down. "You got your great-grandma's eyes," she said softly, then pulled the boy into a hug.

Jayne watched, seeing Mal smiling indulgently, and all the while expecting the ground to open up beneath him and swallow him down. What had started as a little lie to save Simon's feelings had now got a lot bigger. Any minute now and he'd be sucked down to the special hell. He could almost hear the Shepherd tutting.

_Book would have understood_, he heard somewhere south of his ears. _Family we choose._

_Not sure it's right, moonbrain._

_Look at them. Of course it is._

She was right. There was a glow about his mother, and delight on Simon's face. Maybe not the special hell, then. Just the one he knew he was bound for anyway.

Mrs Cobb let the young man go, and smoothed her dress. "This is Matty, by the way. Your uncle." She beckoned her other son forward.

"I think I'd'a known," Simon said, holding out his hand, which Matty took, somewhat unwillingly. "You look like my Pa."

"Can't say you do." He tugged on the hand then let go. "'Cept maybe around the eyes, like Ma said."

"Got a lot of his own mother in him," Mal put in. "Least, that's what I'm told. Never met her myself."

"I wish she was here now," Simon said softly. "To see this. I just got a whole load more family than I ever had before." He shook himself, gathering his emotions. "Well, we'd better all get going. The rehearsal's due to start in half an hour, and I've been told, in no uncertain terms, to get my Pa down there so that Suzie can meet him." He sighed happily. "She can't wait."

"Simon, there's a fair number of us," Mal pointed out. "Not just the ones you met last time, but our wives and such. Kids too. You might not want us all to –"

"No, of course I do." Simon grinned. "Up 'til today there was just gonna be me on my side of the church. Felt a little outnumbered, truth be told. I'd be glad if you could all come."

"Then we'd be honoured." Mal laughed. "It'll probably take me a while to introduce you to all of 'em, though."

"Then you can do that on the way. Suzie's waiting."

---

Simon was right. There was hardly anyone on his side of the church, but the crew and passengers of Serenity soon put that to rights. And he quickly introduced his fiancée.

"Everyone, this is Suzie Patton. The woman who's consented to become my wife tomorrow." He couldn't have been prouder, and his chest swelled so much his buttons were under strain.

"I'm pleased to meet you," she said, smiling somewhat warily.

"It's okay," Freya said, giving Jesse to Mal and putting her arm around the young woman. "We're rather a lot to take in at the moment. Truth is, the only one you need to worry about is this one." She pointed to Jayne. "Your prospective father-in-law."

Jayne looked down at the diminutive young woman at Simon's side, and realised he could probably pick her up in one hand. She was barely as tall as River, and even slighter, looking as if she might blow away in the first strong wind. Her hair, jet black, hung around her head like a polished helmet, cut to follow the line of her chin, while her eyes were almond-shaped and deep grey.

"Hi," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Jayne Cobb."

She let him engulf her fingers in his. "I'm so glad you could come," she said softly, her voice pleasantly light. "Simon's been worrying himself sick that you wouldn't get here in time."

Jayne smiled. "Weren't going to let this go by without trying my damndest."

"Jayne," Kaylee hissed. "No swearing in church."

He glanced at her, wondering why she'd come over all proper all of a sudden, but didn't pursue it. Then Suzie's lips twitched and he knew she was trying not to laugh. Maybe she was okay at that.

"And I'm Suzie's father," said a tall man with grey hair swept back from his high forehead. "Garrett Patton, Preacher to this parish."

"Jayne Cobb."

"Interesting name."

"Yeah."

Again there was a shaking of hands, this time much firmer, and the two fathers sized each other up.

"Well, time is pressing, so I think the rest of the introductions can wait until afterwards," Preacher Patton said eventually, not allowing he'd come to any decision. "If you can all take your places …" He indicated the pews, and headed for the front of the church.

Bethany was staring up at the stained glass window above the altar. "Daddy, what's that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I think it's a depiction of the angel Michael." His brow furrowed. "I think."

"It is," Kaylee said, moving Hope to her other hip. "Supposed to be he looked after Adam and Eve when they got thrown out of Eden."

Simon looked at her. "I didn't know you knew –"

"Went to Sunday School every week when I was a kid," she said, smiling. "Something was bound to stick."

"We didn't. I mean the Tams."

"Well, we're all different, honey."

"I have to say, I never expected to see a window of this quality out here, though."

"I see you're admiring our window," Preacher Patton said.

The doctor turned. "It's very fine."

"It was a gift from young Simon's father … or rather, his step-father. He had it brought in all the way from Londinium."

"It's beautiful," Bethany said, still staring, captivated by the image of a winged angel with a sword.

The Preacher nodded, then clapped his hands. "Well, as we're all agreed on that, I think we'd better begin, don't you?"

---

"He's sure a stickler for protocol," Mal said as they finally walked from the church towards the hall where the rehearsal dinner was being held. The sun was already setting above the hills.

"He's a Preacher. I'm sure he just wants it to go all right." Freya watched as Ethan chased Bethany and Hermione along the path. "Sweetie, don't run," she called.

"'Kay, Mama," the little boy acknowledged, not slowing down even a little bit.

"He listens to me about as much as you do," she said, sighing.

Mal smiled, then looked down at his daughter in his arms. "You gonna have to find somewhere to feed this little one?"

Freya nodded. "Somehow I don't think the Preacher would take kindly to me opening my shirt at the dinner table."

"Might make his day. Would mine."

She laughed. "Oh, the temptation."

Ahead of them, young Simon was talking to Jayne. "And we've got the house ready, decorated just the way Suzie wanted, so soon as we've said I do, we're gonna …" He coloured.

"So you ain't …"

"No. We agreed." The young man lifted his head. "I know things are done differently out here, but I –"

"No, it's right. You're lucky, you know. Finding the one you wanted straight off. Some of us look for a long time. Few of us never look at all, not 'til it comes calling and twisting its long hair around its fingers."

River sighed happily. "He means me."

"You're …" Simon looked from one to the other.

"I chased him for a long time until he caught me," she whispered.

It took a long moment for the young man to close his mouth.

"Sweet, ain't it?" Hank asked, one arm holding Ben, the other around Zoe's waist.

"What, seeing Jayne all paternal?"

"No, that's creepy. I mean young love."

Zoe chuckled. "I don't think we're that old."

"Well, no, but … they're not even twenty. Either of them. But they're going to be together for the rest of their lives."

"And we're not?"

"Sure we are. But I want to put a wedding band on that finger so everyone knows you're mine."

"You don't own me, Hank."

He looked into her smooth face. "Not even a little bit?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"I don't think Bethany took in a single word of that," Simon was saying. "She only had eyes for that window."

"It was kinda nice. And real, too. Never seen anything like, that I can recall." Kaylee handed their daughter to him. "Can you for a while? She's getting heavy."

"She'll be walking soon."

"Then I'll never keep track of her, like I can't half the time with Bethie. Did you see where she went?"

"Playing hide and seek with Ethan and Hermione." He looked into Hope's face. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Daddy!" she said, patting his cheek.

"I thought we were never gonna get her out of the church." Kaylee laughed softly. "Think this'll pull her away from pirates?"

"Nothing has so far," Simon admitted. "So I doubt it."

"Yeah, me too."

At the rear of the group Sam and Inara were walking with Mrs Cobb, her husband and Matty.

"She looks such a sweet thing," Fionnula Cobb said. "And he's a lovely boy. Loves her a lot, I think."

"You can see it in his eyes," Inara agreed. "And that's reflected in hers."

"You really think they ain't … been together?" Jason Gilford asked. "Didn't think that was possible, this day and age."

"More than you'd imagine," Sam said. "In some cultures, even sub-groups of cultures, it is becoming increasingly sought after. A gift from each partner. And of course it guarantees that the marriage bed is free from any other impediment. But neither option is right or wrong."

"Right," Jason said, nodding his head sagely.

Fin Cobb nudged Inara. "Your man's sure educated."

Inara smiled and didn't correct her.

Near the front, following the Patton clan, Jayne and River were close together.

"Shiny?" she asked, slipping her hand into his.

"I think so." He glanced down at her. "How'd you think it's going?"

"She'll be good for him."

"Yeah?" He thought for a moment. "Yeah, you know, I think you're right."

"We're here," Patton called, opening the double doors to the hall.

"Well," Jayne said, taking a deep breath. "Let's eat."

---

The meal turned out to be surprisingly good, and there was plenty to go around. Conversation, while slightly stilted at first, eased up, until there was a general hubbub of talking over and around each other.

"… been friends since school, of course, but … you know when they say something hits you out of the blue? That's what it was like with me and Suzie, just like an explosion or …"

"… asked me out then got all tongue-tied because I said yes. It was the sweetest …"

"…and it was so bright, made my ears sing, and the wings and the sword … can I have a sword? Just to play with when we …"

"… a year, but I was a late developer. He's pulling himself up on things, though, so it won't be long before …"

"… don't want to go back, but I know I have to. It's just they all like to be with each other, and I get left out and it makes me …"

"… not wearing Ethan's hand-me-downs. Well, not all of them. Jesse's going to have some pretty dresses and …"

"… sleep with the light off until he was four. I kept telling him, there was nothing in the closet, but he wouldn't …"

"… something of an eclectic crew, captain. I'm sure you have some interesting tales to tell." Preacher Patton smiled encouragingly.

Mal shook his head. "Life on a transport ship can be mighty dull. With occasional sharp points of frenzied activity but believe me, dullness has a lot to be said for it." Movement in the corner of his vision made him turn slightly. River's hand was creeping towards the salt. "Jayne," he said softly, nodding in her direction.

The big man followed his gaze. "No you don't," he said, whisking it away from in front of her.

"I want it," she said, turning her big eyes onto him.

"No." He passed the cellar to Kaylee, who put it down out of the young psychic's reach.

"But nothing tastes right," River complained. "There's no substance. It's like eating air."

They could all see the Preacher beginning to bridle at the imagined slight to their repast.

"River, that's not true," Freya said quickly. "It's just the pregnancy. And as soon as your hormones settle down a bit you'll find –"

"Pregnancy?" Preacher Patton's brows drew together. "She's pregnant?"

"That she is," Jayne said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Gonna have my kid."

Mal closed his eyes. Ever since meeting the Preacher, he'd been praying that no-one would mention River's condition, and here was his own wife bringing it up. He wasn't at all surprised at the next words out of the older man's mouth.

"And are _you_ married?"


	11. Chapter 11

"And are _you_ married?" Preacher Patton asked.

"No." River gazed at him. "It isn't essential to have a healthy child."

Patton turned to Mal. "And you've allowed this on your ship?"

"Tell me, Preacher. You related to a Cyrus Hetter, by any chance?" Mal asked.

This threw him. "I … no, not that I'm aware."

"Must be the profession then. And yes, I've allowed it. Not sure it's up to me whether they get hitched or not. Seems to be their decision."

"But that's –" He took a deep breath. "I had no idea Simon came from …"

Mal waited a beat. "From what, Preacher?"

"Captain, please don't take offence, but … I gave Simon the benefit of the doubt because, despite not being Earl Grogan's blood, he was at least born in wedlock. And his actual father knew nothing about him until recently. But now I find that this same father has gotten yet another young girl into trouble –"

"Trouble? What about love?" Matty interrupted, surprising everyone. "When's that ever been trouble? Jayne loves River. I've been on that ship for less than a week, and even I can see that. Why should a stupid piece of paper make that much difference?"

"And you leave River out of this," Jayne growled, honestly amazed but oddly gratified that his brother was standing up for him. "You got a problem with me, that's fine. But you ain't gonna say anything about my girl here."

Preacher Patton raised his eyebrows. "Mr Cobb … both Mr Cobbs … I gave my consent to this marriage believing that Simon came from good stock. I might have to be adjusting my position on that."

"Papa –" Suzie began, but her father held up his hand.

"I don't know that I can, in all good faith, allow this marriage to go ahead."

"Mr Patton …" Simon Cobb was on his feet now, unable to sit. "This is crazy. What my father chooses to do isn't anything to do with –"

"You're his son. Of course it does."

Jayne shook his head. He could put a stop to this, right now and was about to stand up, tell everyone the truth, that Simon wasn't his blood, that there was no need to think he was going to be anything like him, when River put her hand on his. He looked into her eyes, and he could feel she was asking him not to say.

Mrs Cobb, unaware of the turmoil inside her eldest, stared at the Preacher. "Are you saying _my_ son isn't a good man?"

Patton sat forward in his chair. "I'm just saying if he hasn't done the decent thing –"

"You don't know a gorram thing." Jayne was speaking quietly, and Serenity's crew knew this was a bad sign. A real bad sign.

"I really think maybe this ain't the time to be having this conversation," Mal said firmly, glaring at his mercenary.

"No, I want to know." Fionnula Cobb's Irish temper was building, and she was stepping in on the side of her family. "I want to know what he thinks is wrong with my son."

"Fin, please." Jason Gilford put his hand on her arm but she shrugged him off. He patted at his pockets to find her pills.

"I don't need them," she said dismissively, going back to the target of her anger. "You tell me."

Patton put up his hands in defence. "Mrs Cobb, it isn't necessarily a case of what's wrong with him. But in all honesty I have to consider –"

"You're not going to do this!" Suzie said, her voice cutting through them. "I'm going to marry Simon tomorrow, and you're going to perform the ceremony."

Her father turned to look at her. "Sweetheart, you know I only want what's best for you, and from what I see here –"

"No!" She pushed her chair back with a squeal. "I love him. I'm going to marry him. And if you try and stop us we'll leave this moon and find someone who's not so … so stupid and pig-headed as you to do it!" She glared at him then burst into tears, running out of the hall.

"Suzie …" Simon called, following her. "Wait. Please."

"That went well," Zoe said under her breath.

"You think?" Hank responded, equally quietly.

"Mama?" Ethan looked up at his mother, trembling slightly at the anxiety in the room.

She reached over and picked him up, holding him close to her. "It's okay, baby. It's okay."

---

"Wait, Suzie, please." Simon ran after her, catching her arm and making her stop. She turned her face to him, and even in the dark he was shocked to realise her normally wonderful eyes were filled with sadness.

"I can't, Simon," she said, shaking her head. "I can't."

"Can't what?" He pulled her close. "Suzie, it's not up to him. Your Pa might be the Preacher here, but he can't tell you who you should be with. And I love you."

"I love you too." Her voice was muffled from where she was buried in his chest.

"That's good," he said softly. "I wondered for a moment if you just wanted my money."

She laughed slightly, hiccupping. "Didn't know you had any."

"I don't."

"Then I'd be a fool to want you just for that."

"And that's something you're not." He stroked her hair, fascinated by it as always. "You know, we could leave," he suggested. "Like you said. Find someone who'd marry us. Maybe Captain Reynolds could take us –"

"I can't, Simon." She pushed away enough so she could look at him. "He's my father. I can't just run away."

"But you said –"

"It doesn't matter what I said." She was still trembling. "Ever since Momma died, he's been … I know it's because he loves me, but sometimes I've felt like I'm drowning, and now this … but I can't run. Simon, as much as I'd love to be able to say yes, to say let's elope, I can't. He's my _father_."

"That doesn't give him the right to tell you how to live your life."

"It would kill him." She tangled her hands in his shirt. "But if I can't make him understand, then … Simon, we can't get married."

"That's not gonna to happen." He tugged her back towards him, trying to still the anxiety that was coursing through him. "We're gonna be married. It was meant. Not losing you, Suzie."

"I don't want to lose you either." She let her head fall against his chest, hearing his heart beating within. "I'm sorry for what he said. About your father."

"I'm not."

"What?"

"It's not true."

"I don't …"

"My Pa's a good man. My Ma said so. And my Ma told the truth. You think I'm going to let some words like that upset me?"

"But your father … the look on his face …"

"I'm thinking they'll work it out. Somehow." He tilted her face up to him and kissed her gently. "Come on. Let's take a walk. See if we can't work out some plan of attack to convince your Pa that I'm suitable marriage material." He looked up, seeing the bulk of the Firefly on the hill above the town. "You know, I've never really seen a spaceship close up."

Suzie sniffed, wiping the back of her hand across her nose. "It's pitch dark, Simon. What could you hope to see?"

He smiled, drying her tears with his sleeve. "Let's go find out."

---

"Mr Patton, that probably wasn't the smartest of things to do." Mal was shaking his head as they all stared at the banging door.

The Preacher drew himself up. "This is my daughter we're talking about. I want her to be happy."

"And I've a notion that's gonna be with Simon. It's plain they love each other. And it's equally plain it doesn't matter who his father is."

"I believe it does."

"Nature or nurture," Sam Nazir murmured.

"What was that?" Mal asked, turning to the therapist. "Something sounded a mite familiar about it."

Sam looked up at the expectant and somewhat angry faces around the table. "It's an age-old question that's never been honestly answered. Whether a man is the way he is because of his parentage, or because of how he was brought to adulthood."

"You mean what makes him good or bad."

"Exactly. Is it how you were brought up or your genetic background that determines how you behave? I have to say, most people in my profession have an opinion on the matter, and there are spirited arguments when we discuss it at various symposia."

"What do you think?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I believe it's the homelife of the individual, but that's probably simplistic. And it doesn't take into account external factors, such as economic dynamics, or trauma experienced during that …" He stopped as Inara put her hand on his. "I'm sorry. I'm lecturing."

"Permaybehaps a little, but I get your drift." Mal smiled slightly. "Good home, loving family, a man's like to turn out okay, barring Reavers or similar. Bad home, getting beaten by someone regular, he's probably gonna have problems. Trouble is, there's always exceptions."

"Always," Sam agreed.

"Like you said, too simplistic." He looked around the table, his eyes stopping at the mercenary. "Truth is, though, I ain't saying Jayne is the model of propriety, but there's few I'd be willing to be at my back, and he's one of 'em." His gaze flicked towards Patton. "I know that don't mean much in your world, but it does in mine."

"I can't ignore what I see," the Preacher said. "From the guns you all wear, to the language you use –"

"That doesn't make any of them bad people," Inara said, her face flushed even though her voice was icy cool. "They're my friends."

"Ms Serra –"

Jayne couldn't take any more, being talked about like he wasn't there, or worse, like some slab of meat hanging in a butcher's storeroom, despite the fact that Mal had just said he trusted him. He stood up, dwarfing everyone and making the room seem that much smaller. "I asked River to marry me. But I ain't gonna force her. No matter what any of you think." He fixed his eyes on Patton. "Preacher, whatever you think of me, Simon's a good kid. His Ma … Shannon raised him right. I ain't excusing who I am, or what, but don't hold me against him." He pushed his chair back.

"Jayne …" River looked up at him, about to get up, but he patted her shoulder.

"You stay put. Just need some air, moonbrain. Mite stuffy in here." He walked out, closing the door carefully and quietly behind him.

Into the silence Freya said, "You knew Simon's mother?"

"Shannon? Yes, I knew her."

"Did you like her?"

"Well, I …"

"Simple enough question," Mal put in. "And I'd be grateful if you answered my wife."

"Yes. Yes I did. She was a hard worker, and after Earl died she kept the place going, and … what does that have to do with it?"

"You were happy enough for Simon to marry your daughter before. You thought his Momma'd done a good job raising him. It shouldn't make any difference now." Freya was trying to maintain her control but River's fretting was being broadcast like a knife screeching on a plate.

"My Uncle Jayne's good," Bethany added, trying hard not to cry. "He's good. And you're mean to say that he isn't!"

"Oh, honey." Kaylee held out her arms and her daughter flung herself into them.

Mal took a deep breath to try and clear the anger that was building up inside him. "I think this is one conversation that's gonna go better after a good night's sleep."

"I agree," Patton said. "I can't say I'll feel any differently, but I think tempers are perhaps frayed at the moment." He stood up. "If you see my daughter, please ask her to come home."

"If we see her."

Patton stared at him, then nodded.

---

"Why didn't he just tell them?" Hank asked as they headed back towards Serenity, picking their way in the dark. "All he had to say was that he wasn't Simon's dad, and that would have been that."

"You think that would've worked?" Zoe shook her head. "So from having Jayne – a man Preacher Patton doesn't approve of as a father – Simon ends up with some unknown, faceless one night stand that his Ma slept with? Somehow I don't think that would go down a whole lot better."

"We don't know that. Might be Grogan was his Dad. Jayne said the old boy had a soft spot for Shannon."

"I don't think we can prove it now, though."

"Guess not. But I just don't get it. He likes Simon, that's clear."

"He's a Preacher." Zoe shrugged. "Never been one for organised religion myself, but … Jayne and River maybe don't fit with his neat and tidy view of the 'verse."

"Sometimes I think Book was the exception," Mal added from behind them. "He might not have approved of some things, but he'd never –"

A shape loomed up in the darkness in front of them. "Mal?"

The captain dropped his hand from where it had strayed towards his hip. "Jayne?"

"Where's the doc?"

"Just a few steps … _wuh de mah_." Mal realised the big man was carrying something. Only it wasn't a thing, it was a person. Simon Cobb. "Doc!"

"Almost fell over him," Jayne explained. "Looks like he's been beaten up pretty good."

"Put him down. Gently," the doctor ordered, hurrying up.

Jayne did as he was told, then looked up at Mal. "He was conscious for a few seconds. Said they took Suzie."

"Who?"

Jayne's voice shook with his suppressed anger. "That was all he said. They took Suzie."


	12. Chapter 12

Mal was immediately in command. "Hank, Frey, open up and get the torches. We need to search, see if he was wrong and maybe she's just hiding somewhere."

"On it, Mal," the pilot said, and they ran for the ship.

"Noni, take the kids inside. Keep 'em occupied."

"I want to stay!" Bethany wailed.

"No." Mal was firm. "Not now, Bethie. Go with Noni."

"I'll take them," Inara said quietly, lifting Hope from Kaylee's arms as Sam took Ben from Zoe. She felt little fingers entwine with her free hand, and looked down into Ethan's frightened face.

"Thanks." Mal looked across at his first mate. "Zoe, sheriff's office. Might not be able to do anything 'til morning, but they need to know. And take Kaylee. Someone's got to tell the Preacher."

His first mate nodded. "Yes sir." She touched the mechanic on the shoulder and they hurried back towards town.

Above them Freya went to open the cargo bay door, but stopped.

"What is it?" Hank asked.

She touched the panel. "Scratches. Looks like someone tried to break in."

"_Wang xiang tai_."

Glancing up from his cursory examination, Simon said, "Jayne was right. He's been beaten. I need to get him into the infirmary."

"You need a stretcher?" Mal's face was revealed in the light as the cargo bay doors opened and the ramp lowered.

"No. Jayne. Carry him. Carefully."

Jayne didn't respond, just lifted the boy into his arms and walked toward the ship.

---

"He took a blow to the back of the head, but the rest appears to have been done with fists. He's got three cracked ribs, concussion and a fractured wrist, as well as other bruises and abrasions." Simon stripped the gloves from his hands. "I've set the wrist, cleaned up the cuts, but the rest will have to heal by themselves."

"Someone really did a job on him," Mal said, standing just inside the doorway to the infirmary, his arms folded.

"More than one, I think." He looked down at his namesake lying very still on the medbed. "There's bruises on his arms from being held while someone punched him."

Outside in the common area Jayne and his mother were standing close together.

"He'll be fine," she said. "He's a Cobb. We're strong people."

"Yeah."

"Only it looks like maybe he got a few blows in as well," Simon added, lifting the boy's hand to show the grazes on his knuckles.

"Might be why they beat up on him so much. Finding he fought back."

_Mal._

He turned to look at Freya, and realised Jayne was striding away into the cargo bay. "Just look after …" he started to say to the doctor, then hurried out after his mercenary. "Jayne," he called from the doorway.

The big man stopped on the stairs. "I'm gonna find her. Bring her back to him. If I have to kill 'em all to do it."

"We don't even know who _they_ are."

"Men from the hills," Zoe said, walking up the ramp out of the night.

"Settlers?"

"No. The sheriff says these are much worse. Scavengers. Lawbreakers. They live out there somewhere, taking what they need, killing anyone who gets in their way. It's not the first time they've taken a woman."

Mal's face set. "Did they get them back?"

Zoe shook her head slowly. "Not alive, sir."

He closed his eyes briefly. "What's he going to do about it?"

"He says he can't get a posse together until first light, and since they don't know where they're hiding ..."

"_Wang ba dahn_," Jayne cursed. "He's gonna wait until she's dumped somewhere, ain't he?"

"No," Zoe said calmly. "But he says it's like hunting for a needle in a haystack."

"Not with me around." He started up the stairs again, and Mal knew he was heading for his guns. The captain's voice stopped him.

"Jayne, you ain't going anywhere. Not right now. Even as good a tracker as you ain't gonna be able to see a damn thing 'til it gets light."

"Mal, they ain't gonna be happy. From what Frey says, they tried to get inside, steal stuff, but they didn't. They're liable to take it out on Suzie. 'Specially since Simon might've bloodied them up some."

"So what do you suggest we do? Go blundering around in the dark? It's not like last time, Jayne. That was a settlement, homes, lights, no matter how misguided those folks were. We have to wait. Then you'll do what you do best."

"Kill."

"Probably. But I was thinking more on leading us to them. Then we'll see." Mal looked back to his first mate. "Where's Kaylee?"

"With the Preacher. He's in something of a state."

"I conjure that's putting it mildly. She gonna be okay down there?"

"There's a number of relatives in the house. No-one's going to hurt her. He's waiting on the sheriff to do something."

"We ain't," Jayne muttered.

"No. We're not." Mal looked around, saw the rest of his crew and most of the passengers crowded in the common area doorway. "Frey, you and Hank'll stay behind. Simon, you'd be best to stay too and look after your namesake, while –"

"I'm coming." The doctor was adamant. "There's no telling what they've … I might be needed."

Mal looked at him for what seemed like a long time, then nodded. "You wear a gun."

"I wasn't intending to go without one."

"What about Simon? I mean Simon Cobb. Doesn't he need you?" Inara asked.

"He'll live, and I've sedated him for the moment. There's nothing anyone needs to do but keep an eye on him. Freya has enough battlefield experience to deal with anything minor."

"Well, we've got a few hours before dawn. Better make sure we've got all we need, then try and get some rest," Mal advised.

"Won't be able to sleep, Mal," Jayne said.

"Try."

The big man stared at him, then climbed the stairs two at a time and disappeared into the shuttle.

River went to walk past Mal, but he caught her arm. "You keep a rein on him, little one. The Preacher got him wound up, and this'll just make him tighter."

"He'll hold it in, captain," she said. "Until it needs to come out."

"How about you? You okay?"

She nodded slowly, then shrugged. "Be better when we're touching the sky."

"Know what you mean, albatross." He watched her waft up towards her home, then turned to Freya. "I know what you're gonna say."

Her arms were crossed and there was fury in her eyes. "Mal –"

"You're staying with the ship."

"If you're saying this because of Jesse, I'm –"

"No, I'm not." He stepped closer, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Ain't no-one else I'd rather have at my side, _xin gan_. 'Cept maybe Zoe. Or Jayne, on a good day. Perhaps Simon –" He saw the look on her face and stopped trying to wind her up. "I need you here. You said yourself, they tried to get in. Might have been to steal what they could, or maybe try and take the whole ship, can't be sure. But they could come back. Now, Jayne's going, and River will be right there with him, no matter what I say. So who's left to make sure I still have a ship to come back to?"

She glared at him. "Dammit, Mal, stop being so gorram reasonable!"

"You stamp your foot and I'm gonna put you over my knee, wife or no," he advised. "And I seem to recall you asking me once for a reasoned argument, rather than me getting Simon to dope you."

"At least you've got over that impulse."

He raised his eyebrow. "Frey, I've got other people on this boat I need to keep safe. Mrs Cobb and her husband, Inara and Sam, let alone the kids. I can rely on you to do whatever's necessary." A small smile creased his lips. "'Sides, I might need rescuing myself, and there's no-one flies the shuttle better than you. Not even Hank."

"Complimenting me isn't going to work. And I can help."

"Can you feel her? Suzie? Pick out where she is?"

Freya paused, then was forced to shake her head. "No. I don't know her well enough."

"Neither can River."

"Yes, but she's going!"

"And you're gonna do what I tell you."

"Mal –"

"Don't argue. It's been decided." He stroked her arm. "I'll take you next time Jayne's son gets his fiancé kidnapped."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." The glare softened a little. "You do this to me again and I won't be responsible for my actions," she warned. "And if you get shot out there I'll be annoyed."

"Just annoyed?"

"I won't hold your hand while you're recuperating."

"Then I'll try not to get shot."

---

"Jayne?" Matty hung through the open shuttle doorway.

"Yeah?" His brother was taking down various weapons from the wall, checking down their sights, making sure the barrels were clean.

"Give me a gun. I'm coming with you."

The big man stopped, turning to stare at his brother. "You don't have to."

"Family, Jayne. Family."

River came out from the small bridge. "Thank you," she said simply.

Jayne didn't say anything for a long time, then nodded. "You fired a gun?"

"Jason taught me. He said I needed to be able to protect Ma."

"Ya ever killed anyone?"

Matty swallowed. "No."

"There's some on board'd say that's a blessing." Jayne picked up a revolver. "Me, I say, first time for everything. River, find the man a holster that'll fit him."

"Yes, Jayne."

---

"They don't mean it, do they?" Sam asked, watching Inara tuck Ben and Hope into the little bed. "They're not really going out there to kill those men?"

"Yes."

"How can you … Inara, you're standing there accepting this?"

She turned to look at him. "I don't accept it. But I do understand it."

"But we're civilised!" He raised his hands. "The sheriff –"

"Didn't find them before, Sam. He didn't find the other girls." Her voice was trembling.

He realised she might be talking about Jangyin, but she was thinking about another place entirely, another man with his hands on her. "Inara –" He reached for her but she stepped away.

"Suzie is going to feel alone right now. Terrified out of her wits. If they haven't … haven't hurt her already, she's going to be fully aware of what they plan to do. They've probably told her."

"Inara, I'm sorry. But that makes it all the more … surely they should try and take them alive. Hand them over to the proper authorities to deal with."

"Sam, I might have agreed with you once. But I've lived out here on the edges of your so-called civilisation long enough to realise this is the way things are done."

"It's wrong!"

"Shh," she said, drawing him outside into the corridor and closing the door. "You'll wake them up again."

"Inara, this is wrong. Surely we should call the Alliance, let them know –"

"You do that and Mal may well shoot you himself."

He took a step back as if she'd struck him. "You don't mean that."

She took a deep breath. "Sam, please try to understand. Mal won't kill unless he has to, but … these men have threatened his family, taken one of his."

"But she's not –"

"Oddly enough, to him she is. Because she's going to marry Simon. He takes responsibility for people, Sam. Like Hermione. Like me." She put her hand on his arm. "He came for us. They all came for us." She gazed into his eyes, trying to make him see. "I tried to explain to you how he is."

"But this is murder."

"No." She shook her head sadly. "Execution, perhaps. But not murder."

"Even for Jayne? Inara, he's going to kill them all."

"Nature or nurture, Sam?" she said softly, moving past him to go and look in on Bethany and Hermione.

---

Jayne crouched in the opening, his eyes never leaving the outside. He hadn't moved for more than an hour, just waiting. Behind him Matty was fiddling nervously with the gunbelt around his hips, while River sat composed on a crate, apparently communing with the infinite, her bandoleers crossed over her chest. Zoe and Hank were at the back of the bay, holding hands, Simon and Kaylee similarly engaged. No-one had said a word for a long time.

Finally there was a faint glow in the sky, and Jayne started to tense. Suddenly shapes became clearer outside, as the grey light grew. He stood up.

Mal walked out of the common area, Freya behind him. "Time to go, people," he said, his voice quiet.

Without even any indication that he'd heard, Jayne strode out into the dawn.


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't matter how often Mal saw this, saw Jayne work the ground, it was always something of a wonder. He wasn't a bad tracker himself, but this, the way the big man saw everything, analysed and plotted each blade of grass, each stone or pebble … he was skilled in a way Mal couldn't even begin to understand.

This wasn't like Cerberus, where Jayne just had to see the direction River had walked and head the same way. This was far more complex, ultimately more time-consuming. But fascinating to watch, seeming as it did like magic.

If Mal was amazed at Jayne's skill, Matty was in awe. The lie of a twig, a bent weed stem, everything seemed to tell him something. He was so intent, so focused, it made the hairs stand up on the back of his little brother's neck.

He'd led them to a wide stream bed, only a little water still flowing down the centre. Matty was sure even Jayne couldn't track over the large flat stones, but changed his mind quickly when his brother spoke.

"They crossed. Came out here."

Mal, hanging back a little so as not to obscure the sign, asked, "You sure?"

Jayne went down onto his haunches, touched a rock with the tip of one finger. "They was careful. But someone splashed."

Moving forward Mal looked down at a spot, only slightly darker than the surrounding stone. He'd never have seen it. "Can you tell how many?"

"Least five." Jayne stood back up. "Could be more. They're walking in single file, but that's just confusing things a bit."

"Can you keep tracking them?"

"Does Fiddler lick his balls?"

Mal didn't dignify that with an answer, but was glad to see there was something of a slight smirk on the big man's features. "Better get to it then."

"He's in his element," River breathed next to him. "Doing what he does best. Not being what he isn't."

"Well, all I'm hoping is that we ain't too late." They continued on after the mercenary. "You picking up anything now we're getting closer? I'm assuming we're getting closer."

"She's afraid. I don't think they've hurt her yet. There's no pain. But she's very frightened."

"Any idea on a location?"

"Dark." She shrugged. "I'm sorry. Not everything is working at the moment."

"The kid?" He glanced down at her belly.

"Making me confused."

"Just don't shoot me by accident."

"I wouldn't. If I shot you it would be entirely intentional."

"That's … good to know."

---

For almost five long hours Jayne led them further into the hills, into the scrubby landscape, until the sun was high overhead and everyone was sweating. Finally the big man put his hand up, signalling them to stop.

Mal nodded, glancing at Zoe, who blinked just once. She'd smelled it too. Wood smoke. And where Jayne had been was an empty space.

"Think he's coming back?" she breathed.

"Better. Don't know how many of them are around. Don't fancy going in against overwhelming odds. Ruin my day somewhat."

"Not sure it would do mine much good either, sir."

They waited for a few minutes, and Mal was beginning to feel restless, when a voice spoke close to his ear.

"Twelve."

Mal only jumped a little. "Gorramit, Jayne, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Easier ways of getting rid of you. And you got the doc here."

"Hmmn. So, twelve?"

"Was thirteen. I took care of the guard this side."

"Unlucky for some."

"Sure was for him." Jayne wiped his knife on the earth. He'd cut the man's throat as he was turned away, relieving himself into a bush. Stupid thing to do, he considered. Supposed to be on duty and turning his back to piss. He'd slid up behind the sentry like a ghost, but it was a man who grabbed his head, holding down slightly as he dragged his knife swiftly across an unprotected windpipe. There was a gurgle, and a splash as arterial blood spattered across the bush in front of him.

"Where are the rest?"

River oozed up next to them, Matty staying a little further back with Simon.

"Half of 'em are eating. There's a bottle going around, too. The rest are either talking or dozing."

"More guards?"

"One, round the other side. But they're in a pretty good position. Got their backs against a low cliff. And I figure that's where Suzie is. They're camped in front of a cave mouth."

"Inside?"

"Reckon."

"Don't suppose –"

"I couldn't see."

Mal nodded. "Show me."

Jayne picked up a stick and cleared a small area of dirt. He drew a line. "That there's the cliff. They ain't pros, otherwise they'd have a man on top, scoping out the surroundings, but I checked and there ain't. Good place for a sniper though."

Mal nodded and looked at Zoe.

"Yes sir."

Jayne added more to his ground plan. "There are two fires. That's what we can smell. And a wood pile over here." He stabbed down into the earth. "They think it's secure, but there's an old animal track through the thicket, comes out right behind. Get there and we'll be amongst them 'fore they can scream."

"Only problem with that is –"

"Suzie. Yeah. No way of knowing if there's someone in the cave with her, and even if there ain't, won't take but a moment to get to the entrance and put a bullet in her. Or use her as a bargaining chip."

"Then we need to get their attention away. Can we get to the cave unnoticed if they're looking the wrong way?"

Jayne drew a jagged line. "It ain't easy, but there's a path takes you almost there. Need to be a mountain goat, but it's possible."

Mal looked up. "River –"

"I'll do that," she said.

"Good girl."

"Mal –" Simon began.

Mal held up his hand and spoke to Jayne. "Can any of the rest of us make it?"

"Maybe. But it's narrow as hell, and mostly scree. One wrong foot and you'd end up at the bottom of the hill, as well as letting them know there's something happening."

"I'll be fine," River said, taking off her boots and flexing her toes in the fresh air.

Simon looked unhappy but didn't say anything else.

"Captain Reynolds …" Matty swallowed nervously. "I don't think I can …" He touched the gunbelt around his hips.

"Figured not." Mal smiled a little at him. "Your job's gonna be covering fire. Don't worry if you don't hit someone. Long as you don't hit one of us. Just make 'em keep their heads down."

"Yes, captain." He still licked dry lips.

"Won't they realise the guard is dead?" Simon asked. "Before we're ready, I mean."

Jayne looked at him almost admiringly, like he'd performed a trick right. "Nah. I saw 'em change shift. No-one's gonna come looking for him for a good long while. This'll all be over by then."

"Anything else?" Mal asked, turning back to the drawing.

"Back door. They think they're damn clever, hiding where they are, but it'll only take a little bit of effort to block their escape route."

"I hate to ask this, but how, exactly?"

Jayne grinned evilly and held up a grenade. "Right place, right time."

"Then that'll be our signal. Jayne, set the grenade on a delay and get to the woodpile. Zoe'll take the top position, River'll be our goat, and –"

"Wait a minute," Simon said suddenly. "You were talking about a diversion. Or were you planning on that being the grenade?"

"Nope. Grenade'll just let them and us know it's started. I need to get River into the cave well before that."

"So how …" His eyes widened as Mal started to unbuckle his gunbelt. "_Ta mah duh_."

"Doc, your cussing is coming along a treat." He handed his weapon to the astonished doctor. "Just don't lose it."

"So River's the mountain goat and you're going to be the sacrificial lamb?"

"Ain't thinking of sacrificing anything, Simon. But someone has to stumble on their little hideout, give River a chance to get to the cave. Only way is if they're looking at me and not at her."

"You're insane."

"Probably." He looked at the others. "Know what you're all doing?"

"Yes sir." Zoe checked her ammo. Full load.

"No, but I suppose so," Simon said, clutching his medical case with one hand, his other laying lightly on the pistol grip at his hip.

"Always," River put in.

Matty just nodded, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"Good. River, you got ten minutes. Be ready."

"I'll try not to crack." She smiled brilliantly at him, even more so at Jayne, then was gone.

"How does she know where to go?" Matty asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Better not to ask," Mal advised. "Zoe, think you can make it in time?"

"Think you can stop from getting shot?"

"Promised Frey."

"Oh, that's all right then." Her tone could have withered a tree.

"Can you make it?"

"Sir." And she too disappeared.

Jayne grinned. "You ain't gonna wish me luck?"

"No."

"Good." He stepped back. "Wouldn't need it anyway." He slipped into the scrub.

Mal watched him go then turned to the other two. "You keep low, out of sight. But I'm going to need you to start shooting when they do, _dong mah_?"

"_Dang rahn_." Simon said quietly.

He felt bad leaving them to their own devices, but Mal also moved off, getting as close as he dared to the camp. Close enough to hear voices, anyway. At least three, holding a conversation. He could only make out some of the words, but what he could hear made his blood run cold.

"… pretty tail."

"… think? Ain't like she's gonna go for …"

"… won't have a choice."

There was laughter.

"Marcus … might not be anything left after …"

"…get my share … see about that."

It was maybe one of the longest ten minutes of his life. Listening to these men planning to violate that little girl. And looking forward to it.

---

"Where is she?"

Freya looked up from the book she was trying to read, most of her mind with her husband while trying not to peek too much. She slid from the stool and stood by the medbed. "They're getting her."

Simon Cobb struggled to sit up, then groaned as his cracked ribs made themselves known. "I have to -"

"You have nothing you have to do." Freya pressed him gently back onto the bed. "Jayne's going to get Suzie back."

"Pa?"

"Just lie still." She turned to the open medcase and prepared a hypo.

"They came out of the dark," Simon said, seeing it all again in his mind. "Men. They grabbed Suzie. I tried to stop them, hit them, but they …" He barely noticed the needle slipping into his arm. "I heard them, Mrs Reynolds. What they were …" He pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the pain. "I have to get to her. Rescue her. They're going to -"

"Simon, you're not going anywhere. My husband and your father are up there right now. They'll bring her back safely."

"My Jayne won't let anything happen to her," Mrs Cobb said from the doorway. "He's a good man."

"That he is," Freya agreed.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"I kinda wanted to sit with my grandson for a while." She smiled at the young man. "Tell him about his Pa."

"Mrs Cobb, I need to be out there …" There were tears in Simon's eyes, even as the low dose sedative made him feel lethargic.

"No, you don't. And you call me Grandma." She patted his hand. "We're family, Simon. And your daddy might be rough around the edges, but he's still your daddy. Freya's right - he'll bring your fiancée home."

"Besides, he isn't the only one out there," Freya put in. "Zoe's there, so's your Uncle Matty, and my husband …" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "About to do something stupid as usual."

---

Time was up. Mal moved back a few feet and stood up, still hidden from the camp by a stand of dead trees. He started to make a deal of noise, crashing through the undergrowth, hoping they'd wait to see who he was instead of firing at an unexpected appearance. He staggered through low bushes into the clearing.

"Oh, boy, am I glad to see you!" he enthused, a wide grin on his face. "I felt sure I was gonna die out here."

Every gun was aimed at him, and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing at attention.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one, a stocky individual with a scar running down one cheek from his eye to the corner of his mouth. It pulled his lips into a perpetual sneer.

"I'm trying to get to town." He gestured over his shoulder. "Damn horse threw me a while back." He brushed imaginary dust off his thighs, drawing their attention to the fact that he wasn't armed. "Rattler, I think. Whatever it was, spooked him and he hightailed it away. Tried to follow him but I ended up more lost that I thought was possible. I've been walking for hours, then I smelled your smoke." Pointing to one of the fires, he went on, "Never was so glad to see a friendly face. I coulda stumbled around here 'til Judgement Day."

"Lost, huh?" Scarface looked thoughtful.

He moved to his right, keeping their eyes and guns trained on him, "You guys on a hunting trip? What're you after? Rabbits? Or something bigger?" A faint shadow registered at the corner of his vision, slipping into the cave mouth.

"Bigger prey." Scarface laughed, a dry, dead sound. "Much bigger."

"Deer, I'm guessing."

"Something like that."

"So if you fellers'd be kind enough to take me to town, or least point me in the right direction, I'd be obliged."

"And what kinda payment can we get if we do such a kindly task?"

Mal seemed to ponder. "Well, all my stuff's back on that damn horse, along with my coat and my money. Don't suppose you'd do it out of the goodness of your heart?"

"I ain't got no goodness. But I'll be taking your boots."

"Well, see, that's a problem. I'm kinda attached to these boots. Got a lot of happy memories accumulated wearing 'em. So I'm loathe to give 'em up. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Sure. It don't make no never mind. I'll just take 'em off your corpse."

Mal watched as, almost in slow motion, Scarface lifted his gun, and he got ready to dodge the inevitable bullet, all the while mentally considering that if Jayne had screwed up on the grenade, he'd be very, very pissed …


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean, something stupid?" Inara asked, leaning in the doorway to the infirmary.

Their eyes met as Freya crossed to the com. "Hank, pull up the plans for the hills to the west."

_"Coming up,"_ the pilot responded.

"Mrs Cobb, keep him here," Freya said, glancing at Simon then running past Inara and up the stairs.

-

Moving silently into the darkness of the cave, one of Jayne's knives in her hand, River was ready to take out any man who might be guarding Suzie. They must have felt secure, however, because she came upon a pool of soft light from a candle stuck onto a ledge, and in its glow lay the girl, her legs drawn up, on a dirty blanket. One ankle was attached by a chain to the wall. A bruise marred her left cheek, and her normally sleek hair was mussed and wild, but she was otherwise unhurt.

She sat up, about to speak, but River laid one finger on her own lips, then smiled.

-

Matty was scared. More so than he had ever been in his life. As Mal walked out into the camp, the young doctor had urged him forward, and they were listening to the entire conversation. There was something reckless about the way the captain was handling the situation, yet he admired him immensely for it. He could never walk in there, into the lion's den, unarmed. He slowly pulled his own borrowed pistol from its holster and tried to make his heart calm down a little.

-

From her vantage point on the ridge above them, Zoe could see Mal standing looking relaxed, as if he was out for an afternoon stroll. Her lips twitched. Something about the prospect of imminent action always brought this out in him. She remembered other days, other battles they'd survived, and lived to tell the tale. Just like today. She eased the butt of the rifle in her shoulder, and took the slack out of the trigger, preparing to make that happen.

-

As he thumbed the safety off his gun, Simon was mentally counting the number of emergency dressings he had in his medbag. If things went the way they usually did, one of their number would get shot, usually Mal, another would be grazed, and there might be other minor injuries. It didn't even occur to him that he might be patching up any of the other side.

-

Jayne, ready behind the woodpile not fifty feet from where Mal was facing the man with the scar defacing his cheek, counted down. "… four, three, two, one. Now."

-

"There," Freya said, her finger stabbing down onto the screen. "Relay the co-ordinates to shuttle one."

"What's the Cap up to?" Kaylee asked from the back of the bridge.

"He's …_gos se_."

"Frey?" Hank looked into her eyes. "What?"

"It's too late."

-

The explosion from the grenade rocked the ground, and everybody turned to look at the dust cloud generated. Everyone but Mal, who threw himself sideways to the dirt.

Simultaneously rifle fire erupted above him from the top of the small cliff, and the distinctive boom of Jayne's weapon joined in. The men began to scatter to cover, but three were down already. More gunfire, considerably less accurate, came from the spot where Simon and Matty were hidden.

Scarface roared and span on his heel, firing at the spot where Mal had been, then tracking after him. Mal, on his back, scrambled back on his heels, but the pistol was heading towards him.

"Mal!" Simon broke cover, running forward, and tossed him something, which he caught by reflex, the grip sliding into his palm as smooth as oiled silk. He rolled, feeling dirt kicking up behind him, then a sharp sting across the back of his neck. Biting back a cry he flipped over and fired. One, twice, three times, the sounds almost simultaneous.

Scarface fell backwards, each bullet finding their mark, the last dead centre between his astonished eyes.

Two men made a break for the cave, whether to find shelter or to get the girl would never be known, as they collapsed in the entrance, one of them writhing as blood forced out of his mouth, clutching at the wound in his chest. A third bullet from inside the cave silenced him.

Another couple fell as they tried to run, Zoe making her shots count, until only three remained.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" one of them shouted. "We give in!"

"Throw out your guns!" Mal ordered. "Belts too. All of you!"

Three holsters hit the dirt in the centre of the clearing. "We give up!"

Mal climbed to his feet. "Come on out, hands behind your necks. Now!"

"We're coming. Please don't shoot us!"

The three men stood up warily, walking slowly forwards.

"On your knees and cross your ankles." Mal's gaze didn't move. "Zoe," he called. "Get back down here."

There was movement on the top of the ridge. "Sir," she called.

Matty walked into the camp, his eyes huge as he surveyed the bodies and the blood spilled. "God," he whispered, and threw up onto the ground next to him.

Mal watched him, sympathy in his eyes, wondering when the last time was that had happened to him, then turned as Jayne approached the prisoners. "Don't even think it," he warned, seeing the big man's finger very close to the trigger. "We hand them over to the sheriff. He can deal with them."

"They'll hang anyway. Just save the cost of the rope."

"Jayne."

The mercenary didn't move for a moment, then nodded slowly.

Simon had quickly checked the other bodies but found no sign of life, and now approached the captain.

"You didn't have to do that, doc," Mal said, waving his gun slightly. "But thanks."

"You're welcome."

Mal gingerly felt the back of his neck, wincing, then bringing his hand away red with blood. "Ouch," he said quietly.

"Let me see." Simon reached up, pulling the shirt collar away. "You're lucky," he said. "Just a graze."

"Feels more like a canyon."

"Mal, believe me. You're very lucky. Just a half an inch deeper and it would have damaged your spine, possibly even severed your spinal column. It might not have killed you, but you'd never have walked again."

Mal swallowed. "Glad it didn't, then."

River appeared in the mouth of the cave, her gun ready.

"The girl okay?" Jayne asked, half-turning towards her, then he fell backwards. The sound of the gunshot seemed an eternity behind.

Mal span, firing, River a microsecond ahead of him, a third as Zoe pounded into the clearing, and the gunman's head all but exploded, splattering blood and brains over his comrades, his hidden gun skittering away among the rocks.

"Jayne?" River ran across to where her lover lay, his hand thrust against a spreading wet patch at the top of his thigh.

"Gorramit," he ground out, his face white.

"Simon!" she screamed, but her brother was already there, Matty dropping down the other side.

"Move back, _mei-mei_," he said quietly, opening his med bag and pulling out a small portable scanner. "Let me work."

"_Xiao nu_," Mal said softly, gently pulling her away. "Can you get the girl for me?"

She turned her big dark eyes on him, anguish in them, then drew herself together. "I can," she whispered. "They've got her locked up. I'll need …" She bent down and picked up Jayne's gun, heavier than her own.

"That's my albatross." He watched her head reluctantly back into the cave. "Zoe, you're on guard duty."

"Sir."

Simon's face was set, impassive, his professionalism firmly in place. "Jayne, lie still. The bullet fragmented."

"Gorram it," the big man growled, trying to wriggle away from the pain in his groin.

"Matty, hold him down."

The younger Cobb wiped his mouth then grabbed his brother's shoulders, leaning into them.

"Doc?" Mal went down onto his knees next to them, his hand clasped to the graze on his neck.

"I have to remove the fragments. Now." He was searching through his medical bag.

"Frey's bringing the shuttle. Can't we wait for –"

"If we move him, if he moves the wrong way, it could be fatal. At least one of the fragments is close to the pelvic artery. It could tear it open and he'd bleed out. Very fast."

"Must've been a Butler," Jayne ground out, trying to lie still.

"Thought they were illegal." Mal watched as Simon injected the mercenary with a painkiller as a boom from inside the cave was ignored by everyone.

"Don't mean folks don't use 'em."

"Mal, hold this." Simon gave him the scanner. "Here. I need to see what I'm doing."

"Got it."

"Butler?" Matty asked, trying not to stare at the shiny metal instrument Simon had pulled from his bag.

Shock was making Jayne talk. "Designed to shatter on impact. Worse'n a dum-dum, truth be told. Slower. Meant to cut you up inside. Must've been a faulty load though. Else I'd be trying to bribe St Peter right now." He hissed sharply. "Ain't numb yet, doc."

Simon paused, the extractor head already in the wound. "I can't give you a full local yet. Sorry."

"That's what you always say."

"Jayne, I'd rather you were out. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."

"Ain't the sound of my voice … shit … music to your ears?"

"Absolutely. Matty, hold him steady."

"So who's the girl you got?" Jayne asked, grunting as Simon probed for the bullet.

"You wanna talk now?" Matty was dumbstruck.

"Ain't got nothing else to do."

"Well …" Matty blanched slightly as Simon pulled a fragment of metal out of the wound and dropping it to the bloodstained dirt. "Told you, she ain't exactly a girl."

"Really? Always figured you for a cradle snatcher."

"That seems to be your area, not mine," Matty pointed out, nodding towards River who had come back out of the cave, her arm around Suzie, staring at the scene in front of her.

"Hell, Matty, sometimes I think she's older'n me."

"You're crazy."

"Prob'ly." Jayne flinched.

"Hold still," Simon warned. "If you move before I get this last piece, you could bleed to death."

"Kinda got that, doc." Gritting his teeth, Jayne added, "Just do it."

Simon dug deep, and despite himself Jayne groaned. Matty took his hand, holding tight.

"Jo … Jolene," he stammered out. "It's Jolene."

"Jolene Anderson? The girl you told me you was sweet on back in the day?"

Matty reddened. "Still am, Jayne."

"Then why ain't you married the girl?"

"She's a grown woman. Got two kids. Her husband up and died some three years back, and … well, we kinda got back together last fall."

"You in love, Matty?" Jayne bit his lip hard, tasting blood, then exhaled heavily as Simon withdrew the other fragment, its sharp edges gleaming in the sunlight.

"Think I must be, Jayne," Matty said, beginning to breathe again himself.

"Then go for it. Ma ain't gonna be too pleased she thinks she's standing in your way."

"Not doing anything until … wanna spend as much time with Ma as I can."

Jayne nodded slowly. "You're a good son, Matty. Better'n I ever was."

"Nope. Just different."

"Ma still wouldn't mind." He winced as Simon injected him again, but this time the area swiftly slipped into blessed numbness.

"You telling me what to do?"

"Nope. Just giving you some brotherly advice."

"Really." Matty's blue eyes glimmered. "So how long'd that little bit of yours chase you 'fore you stopped running?"

Jayne laughed. "Long enough, Matty. Long enough. Only now I got me something I ain't gonna let go of."

"Well, this is sweet," Simon said, sealing the bandage then standing up. "But now I've removed the bullet I need to get you back to Serenity so I can clean it out and sew it up."

"Shuttle's here," Mal said quietly, standing up and gazing into the sky as Freya brought the small craft in to land a short distance away. "Soon get you home."

"Ain't gonna bleed to death?"

Simon pulled his latex gloves off. "Not today."

"Kinda glad about that. Still got a wedding to get to."

"You should rest it for a few days –"

"Doc, that ain't gonna happen. I'm best man."

Simon shook his head. Something about that just seemed … wrong. "Matty, if you wouldn't mind, I'll need help getting him into the shuttle."

"Sure, doc. And thanks."

"It's what I do."

Mal looked down at the downed mercenary "He's going to live, I take it."

"'Fraid so, Cap. Can't get rid of me that easy." Jayne grinned.

"Could've used having my shuttle back."

"_I'm_ glad he'll be fine," River said, looking down her nose at Mal. "I have a baby to bring up."

"Well, that told you, sir," Zoe said dryly.


	15. Chapter 15

The shuttle docked with Serenity, and as soon as the hatch opened Suzie flew out and ran down the stairs, barely touching the treads, having insisted they tell her where Simon was. Mal followed, a little slower, still nursing the graze on his neck as well as his wounded pride. Freya had not been happy.

"You couldn't duck faster?" she'd asked, storming out of the shuttle almost before the engine had stopped.

"Nice to see you too." He grinned at her.

She didn't reciprocate, just turned him around so she could look at the still oozing wound above his shirt collar, the blood soaking into the fabric. She hit him on the shoulder blade, hard enough to make him wince. "Dammit, Mal, I told you not to get shot!"

"It wasn't exactly my idea." He turned back to her. "So you ain't gonna hold my hand while I recuperate?"

"No!"

"Pity." He glanced over his shoulder. "River, get Suzie inside. Doc, can Jayne walk?"

Freya looked past him, realising the big man was on the ground, his pants stained red. "What …"

"Got himself a little bit wounded," Mal explained. "Although I think River's the one gonna be doing the hand-holding." He looked into her eyes. "Didn't you see that?"

She looked almost embarrassed. "No. I was concentrating on you."

"No need, _xin gan_," he murmured. "Always come back to you."

"One day you're going to say that and you won't."

"Then I'll haunt you. Forever." He smiled again. "Doc? We need the stretcher?"

Simon shook his head. "As long as Jayne doesn't do anything stupid, I think we can manage."

"Good." Mal turned back to Freya. "Got any ropes in there? We've got us a couple of prisoners."

"You considering having a little necktie party?"

"I was considering handing them over to the sheriff." He raised his eyebrows at her. "You know, you are a very violent person sometimes."

"Only when my husband gets shot." She nodded, back to being business-like. "I'll find something."

Mal watched as she strode back to the shuttle, admiring the smooth lines of her buttocks inside her tight pants, before going back to deal with the others.

Now he was watching Matty help Simon negotiate Jayne through the shuttle door aboard Serenity.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just let me go back to _my_ shuttle?" the big man was saying.

"It's my shuttle," Mal pointed out. "And the doc says you need to go to the infirmary."

"And fairly quickly," Simon added. "That shot's going to wear off soon, and you'll be in some pain. I'd like to get the wound irrigated and stitched before then. And the only reason you're not going to be carried on a stretcher is because you're so damn heavy."

"You saying I'm fat?" Jayne asked, glancing down at his rock hard stomach.

"I'm saying if we dropped you I don't think you'd be too pleased."

"As long as you ain't saying I'm fat."

"He might not be, but I am." Matty was already red in the face. "What the hell do you eat, Jayne?"

"You're only jealous. Just 'cause I'm all muscle."

"Is that what it is?"

"You want we should wrestle some more and you can find out?"

Simon sighed. "Oh, come on."

They manhandled Jayne down the stairs and through into the common area, River like a ghost behind them.

Mal stepped back into the shuttle and looked down at the two prisoners, trussed up like turkeys ready for Thanksgiving, both Zoe and Freya keeping an armed eye on them. "I'm handing you over to the sheriff," he said quietly. "Don't know what they're like to do with you, but I've got a pretty good idea."

"It wasn't our fault," one of them insisted. "I used to have a home, a ranch, but it got taken away from me."

"My wife ran off with someone else, and things just went from bad to worse," the other added. "And we never killed no-one."

"So you weren't planning on violating that little girl, were you?"

"No, sir," the first said, his friend shaking his head vehemently.

"Well, ain't that interesting." Mal leaned down, his blue eyes hard as ice. "'Specially since I recognise your voices as two of them that were talking about taking her."

They glanced at each other, wanting to deny it, but knowing it wasn't likely to do any good.

"They'll hang us," the second said, his voice hoarse.

"Figured as much. And it couldn't happen to nicer fellers." Mal stood up and looked at Zoe. "Get 'em off my boat 'fore they piss themselves," he ordered. "The sheriff's on his way. He can pick 'em up from outside."

---

In the infirmary Suzie was draped over Simon Cobb, crying and laughing at the same time.

"You fought for me," she was saying, wiping her own tears from his face. "You fought for me, and then your father came for me, and I … oh, Simon!"

"Suzie, Suzie … they didn't hurt you, did they?" He was running his fingers across the bruise on her face, his heart beating nineteen to the dozen.

"They were going to … but they stopped them. Stopped them before they … Simon …" Her breath caught in her throat, and she lay her head down on his chest, sobbing.

"Where do you want him, doc?" Matty asked, helping Jayne over the door sill.

"On the worktop to your right."

"Pa?" Simon tried to sit up.

"It's okay," Jayne insisted, hefting his buttocks up on the cold counter. "Just some _hwoon dahn_ shot me, is all. Ain't much more'n a scratch."

"Lie down," the doctor ordered. "I need to get your pants off before I deal with things."

"Didn't think you appreciated a fine figure of a man," Jayne joked as Matty started to undo his boots.

"I don't."

"Well, you will. I ain't exactly wearing anything underneath."

Simon Tam stared at him, aghast. "You mean …"

Jayne grinned. "Surely do."

"Jayne Cobb!" His mother stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips, anxiety and annoyance in equal measure on her face. "Why ain't you wearing your nether garments?"

"Ma …" The big, bold, bad mercenary suddenly took on the aspect of the little boy he used to be.

Mal, standing behind the small crowd of passengers and crew, chuckled. "'Scuse me," he said, pushing to the front. "Suzie, I think you'd better come out of there, before you see something someone of your tender years shouldn't … actually, more than anyone should see."

"I'm staying," River said, pulling up a stool and sitting down.

"Kinda figured that. But there's someone to see you, Suzie," Mal said softly. "Found him waiting outside when we opened up."

Suzie looked at him then ran out towards the cargo bay. "Papa!" She hurtled into the Preacher's outstretched arms.

"Baby, oh, baby," he was saying, holding her tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm …" She was hiccupping so much she couldn't speak.

"She's fine," Mal said, following her through the door at a slightly slower pace. "Our doc checked her out. Apart from a couple of bruises, she ain't hurt."

"I have to thank you, Captain Reynolds." Patton kept his arms around his daughter. "For bringing her home to me."

"Well, that's fine, but it's not me you have to thank. That'll be the man lying in that infirmary. If Jayne hadn't tracked 'em, we'd still be looking."

"Jayne?" Patton glanced beyond him.

"He wasn't gonna let his son lose the one thing he prizes over everything, Preacher. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same way."

"He's hurt?"

"Got shot. Something of an occupational hazard in his line of work, but he'll be okay."

"I'm glad."

The man sounded so honest that Mal was tempted to push it further. "You know, you might want to cut Jayne a little slack. I ain't lying when I say it's due to him alone that you got your daughter back in one piece. Whatever he is, what he's done in the past, he saved your girl here." He mentally asked forgiveness for the small white lie, but it was only a little stretching of the truth.

"I …" Patton looked down into Suzie's face, at the tear stains amongst the dirt. "Can I see him? Thank him?"

"Well, the doc's still patching him up, but … just give it a few minutes."

"Thank you." He glanced over his shoulder. "And those two?"

Mal looked past him to where Zoe and Freya were still standing guard on the prisoners outside the Firefly. "Ain't my decision. That's up to you and the good townsfolk."

"What about the others?"

"Feeding the crows."

Patton gazed at him, then nodded once. "Yes." He drew himself up. "I think I'd like to … to talk to Mr Cobb now."

"Sure. You can wait in the common area with the rest of the crew." Mal smiled.

"Thank you." Patton walked past him, his arm still around his daughter.

As they reached the doorway, Mal spoke again. "And the wedding? That going ahead?"

The Preacher paused and looked down into his daughter's hopeful eyes. "You know, Captain Reynolds, I think it might."

---

The wedding was delayed a couple of days due to the slight indisposition of a couple of the main participants, but at 11.00 am on Christmas Morning, Suzanna Dominique Patton said yes to Simon Cobb to the cheers and applause of all the assembled parties.

Jayne managed to stand upright throughout the entire proceedings, thanks to the aid of a couple of the infirmary crutches, even if he was sweating somewhat by the time Preacher Patton pronounced them husband and wife.

Retiring to the local hall, the entire congregation then started on the reasonable intent of getting as much food and drink into themselves as possible, and soon the large room was filled with laughter and the sound of people talking too much.

Jayne sat at the top table, in a place of honour, River next to him, while Mal and the rest, for once, were lower down in the ranking than him. And he was playing it for all he was worth, magnanimously declaring that he couldn't have done it without his crew.

Mal, in fact, was grumbling. "Wait 'til he's fit," he threatened. "See if he likes cleaning out the septic vat for the foreseeable."

"You did tell the Preacher it was all down to Jayne," Freya pointed out, Jesse secure in her arms.

"That ain't no excuse for him to act like he owns us."

"Let him have today. He's gone from outcast to hero in a few short days … so it's gone to his head a little."

"Surprised he could get through the door."

Jesse tugged gently on the charm bracelet around her mother's wrist, and the little silver house that Mal had given her that very morning.

"This where we're gonna live some day?" she'd asked, kissing him.

"Bit small." He ran his hand up her bare waist. "All these kids we're gonna have." He grinned as she bit him lightly on the neck. "But one day. When we can't fly no more, and you want to put down some roots."

"So it's up to me?" Her mouth wandered south.

"Surely is."

"Then we'll be flying forever. Just you and me and our hundred kids."

He hadn't really been able to think of an answer at that point. Now, though, he grinned as his little daughter played with the charms.

"She likes it," he said softly.

"She likes hers, too." Freya touched the small expanding bracelet around Jesse's own wrist.

"Only the best for my girls."

"And me," Ethan put in from his position on Mal's lap.

"You too." His father hugged him. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Want to dance." He was gazing in entrancement at the people doing a reel. Or possibly a jig.

"You know how?"

"Been watching."

Kaylee and Simon stopped by the table, out of breath.

"That's it," Simon said. "I'd rather operate on Jayne a thousand times, before you get me to do another step. I'm sitting down."

"Wimp," Kaylee said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Wind'll change and you'll stay like that," Mal put in. "And you want to dance, why not take my son and heir for a turn around the floor?"

"Yeah?" Kaylee smiled. "You want to dance?"

Ethan climbed down from his father's lap, nodding strongly. "'S. Please."

She held out her hand. "Come on then."

Freya watched as Kaylee led her son out into the middle of the floor, where the other dancers made room for them, clapping as they moved to the music.

"You sure you don't want to dance?" Mal asked, leaning forward so his face was close to hers.

"No. I'm quite happy sitting here with you."

"We could always let Jayne and River take Jesse. Go for a walk."

She managed to look scandalised. "Are you suggesting –"

"Yes."

"Good idea." She stood up. "Give me a minute to persuade them."

Mal grinned and watched her approach the top table, standing himself and stretching his back a little.

"Captain Reynolds?"

He turned to see the local sheriff standing in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Trial's tomorrow."

Mal raised his eyebrows. "That soon?"

"Ain't feeding 'em any longer at the town's expense."

"Right."

"We'll need you to testify. What you saw. Heard. Did."

Mal glanced up towards Jayne. "Sheriff, we got the girl back. If there's gonna be any hassle –"

"No, no. We're grateful for what you did. They were plaguing folks for a long time. But this has to be done right. In the eyes of the law."

"I understand."

"So I can count on you?"

"Whatever you need."

The sheriff smiled and they shook hands before he wandered back off towards the bar.

"What was that about?" Freya asked, stepping up behind her husband.

"I'm going to be doing my civic duty tomorrow," Mal said.

"What?"

"Testifying at the trial."

"They don't hang around here, do they?"

"Nope. But I'm thinking _hang_ is probably the right word."

Freya shivered just a little. "Yeah."

He put his arm around her. "Come on. I've got a pretty foolproof way of making you feel happier."

"Really?"

"Really. And I saw a barn on the edge of town …"

She laughed. "Then maybe I do need a breath of fresh air."

Mal led her out of the hall, glancing back only once to make sure his crew were all safe and happy. His eyes lit on Inara and Sam, at the distance between their seats. Something seemed to be wrong there, but he wasn't going to worry about that now. It could wait until tomorrow. He followed Freya out into the evening air.


	16. Chapter 16

"'Nara? You okay?" Freya looked around the corner of the door into the guest quarters currently occupied by her friend.

Inara looked up from where she was dabbing at a mark on the dress she'd worn the night before. "I found a grease stain," she explained. "Kaylee said this solvent would work."

"Does it?"

She held up the crimson fabric. "I believe it has."

"That's our Kaylee, always ready with the solution to all our problems. Pity she can't solve people's love lives, though."

Inara looked up in surprise. "Not you and Mal."

"No. You and Sam."

The ex-Companion suddenly took an extreme interest in the dress on her lap. "Nothing wrong with us."

"Of course not. And before you say anything, I wasn't peeking. Mal noticed a … certain tension between you two yesterday."

Inara glared at her. "And he told you to come and ask me instead of doing it himself?"

"Sweetie, we spent weeks talking. He thought you might open up to me."

"Just because he –"

Freya interrupted her gently. "Just tell me."

The glare dissolved into something much sadder, and Inara collapsed back on the bed, her head against the wall. "What is it about men?" she asked. "Why are they all so stubborn?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want an answer?" Freya stepped into the room and slid the door closed behind her.

"I want to know."

"No idea. My experience with the male sex boils down to a handful of really good friends, two of whom are so sly they squeak when they walk, and three men I've slept with. And two of _them_ are dead." She paused. "You think that's a commentary on me?"

"Freya …"

"Look, you were the Companion. Couldn't your feminine wiles tell you?"

"They don't help nearly as much as some people think they do."

Freya smiled and sat down. "So what's he done?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just proved himself a short-sighted, narrow-minded idiot."

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Where men in general are concerned, I wonder sometimes." She took Inara's hand in hers. "I take it the last couple of days have upset him somewhat."

"Eleven men were killed. That's all he can see. Not why or anything like that, just that eleven men died and none of the crew seem at all sorry over it."

"You explained?"

"Of course I did. I tried to make him see things are done differently out here, that these men wouldn't have thought twice about murdering Mal, Jayne, everyone. That they took Suzie with only one intent in mind."

"He didn't listen."

"Not to one word." She sighed heavily. "He's from the Core."

"So were you."

"But I …" She stopped, then said slowly, "I do understand what he thinks. But things out here … they're different."

"I know it," Freya said softly.

"You know he offered his services to Mr Patton if Suzie wanted to talk."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Of course. But it doesn't make him listen to me." She shook her head. "Why did I ever think we could be … _wan shui qian shan_."

"You really like him, don't you?"

Inara got to her feet and crossed to the small chest of drawers, ostensibly to powder her already perfectly made-up face. "We get along well. At least, we did until now." She looked at her eyes in the small mirror. "He says he's going back to Ariel."

"Oh, Inara."

She span on her heel. "Let's look at the bright side," she said, trying a smile. "At least we haven't slept together."

"You're saying that like it's a good thing."

"We were taking it slowly. But now … no, it is a good thing. No complications."

"I think it's too late for that."

Inara was about to deny it, but Mal's voice sounded through the ship. "Time to get going all of you planning to watch the proceedings."

Freya stood up. "You coming?"

"No. No, I think I'll stay here. There are a few memories this might dredge up."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, you go. I'll be fine. I'll make some tea and just sit quietly."

"Top cupboard, far right hand side at the back."

"What?"

"Earl Grey. My own stash."

"I didn't think you –"

Freya smiled. "All that talking we did, well, it made me thirsty. And Mrs Boden turned me onto it. Only I have to keep it hidden. Mal's developed something of a liking for it too."

"I could never get him to drink it."

"You weren't lying naked next to him at the time."

Inara had to laugh. "No. Maybe I should try that occasionally."

---

The town didn't have a courthouse, so the same hall the wedding reception had been held in was doubling for the seat of the legal community. A high dais had been swiftly built at one end, and a heavy table and chair was on top. The two prisoners were already standing to one side, looking very sorry for themselves. Half a dozen deputies were keeping guard.

Mal was squirming slightly in his seat. Last time he'd been in a courtroom, he'd been the one in the dock, and it was awakening some rather painful memories.

"I won't let them hit you," Freya murmured, her lips twitching.

"Thanks," he muttered back. He glanced over his shoulder at his crew. Not everyone had wanted to watch the trial, and Inara wasn't the only one to stay behind. Kaylee, Hank and Sam Nazir had elected to remain on board Serenity and look after the children. Mrs Cobb had insisted on attending, though, her husband and Matty at her side. Jayne was the next seat along, with River, Zoe and Simon.

"Don't they have a jury here?" Freya asked, noting no space for one.

"Doubt it. Small community, everyone knows everyone else … where'd you find twelve good folks that weren't biased? You'd have to bus 'em in from the other side of the planet."

"I suppose." She was about to go on, but there was movement at the front.

"All rise," ordered the Court Bailiff. "The Honourable Judge Levi Bailey residing."

Everyone got to their feet as a small, somewhat rotund man entered the hall and climbed onto the dais, and Mal nodded slightly. He was right - even the judge had been at the wedding the day before.

"Court is now in session," he said, sitting down in the large chair and banging his gavel on the table. "Be seated. Jonah, read the charges."

There was the scraping of chairs as everyone sat back down, and the Bailiff began.

"The defendents, Emmanuel Kuang and George Tucson, are hereby charged with kidnapping, attempted murder, manslaughter …" He droned on for maybe half a minute longer. "There are others, Judge, but that about covers the main articles."

"I should think it does." He sat back in his chair, his feet almost off the ground. "So who's defending?"

"Me, your honour." A man stood up from the front row.

"Drawn the short straw then, have you, Royce?"

"Seems so, your honour."

Judge Bailey nodded at the Bailiff. "Let it be shown that Royce Cutler appears for the defence."

"Yes sir."

"And I'm presuming you're prosecuting, Tempe?"

Another man stood. "That I am, your honour."

"And Temperance Donnelly appears for the prosecution." He looked around his courtroom. "Better get started."

It didn't take that long. Not really. Not to condemn two men to death. Suzie was first up on the stand, trying hard not to get too emotional, then Simon telling his part of story. Jayne was next, and finally Mal. There were no defence witnesses. Even the two accused seemed to wilt as more and more damning words were laid against them.

"… just talking. Simon wanted to show me his father's ship, and … they came out of the darkness …"

"… saw they had hold of Suzie I tried to stop them. They beat up on me and left …"

"… tracked up into the hills. Weren't easy, but I followed the sign all the way to their camp …"

"… heard three men talking. About what they were going to do to the … to Suzie Patton. I waited until …"

Royce Cutler did try - no-one afterwards could ever accuse him of shirking his duty.

"How can you be sure these were two of the men who kidnapped you?"

"I can't. It was dark and someone hit me, but … they came into the cave. I saw their faces, clear as day."

And …

"Couldn't it just be that these men were lost? And in coming across you and your fiancée only wanted help, and you attacked them by mistake?"

"Mistake? You wanna see my arms, the bruises? If they'd been lost there ain't no way they'd've held me and pummelled me that hard just to get directions."

And …

"How do you know it was the camp of the people who attacked your son?"

"Followed them. 'Sides, they had Suzie. Ain't that plain enough?"

And …

"You were a distance away, Captain Reynolds, and you admit you couldn't see their faces. Yet you say it was the accused."

"May not've seen what they looked like, not then, but I heard 'em. Ten minutes I spent listening to what they were planning on doing to take their pleasure. And, believe me, I ain't gonna forget those voices in a hurry."

Cutler didn't even bother putting the two men on the stand, and neither of them objected.

Judge Bailey sat back in his chair. "That it?"

"Defence rests, your honour," Cutler said, sitting back down.

"Tempe?"

"Nothing further to add, Judge, 'cept to ask the court for the fullest weight of the law."

The judge nodded slowly, then went slowly through his notes before steepling his fingers in front of his chin. Looking off into the distance, he gave himself over to careful thought.

After a few minutes people started to fidget.

"Open and shut, ain't it?" Jayne whispered to Mal. "Why's he cogitating like that?"

"The law has to be seen to be done," Mal muttered back.

"'Cause if he lets 'em off, I'm thinking we should never've bought 'em back from the hills."

Judge Bailey sat forward again, and the room went silent. "Seems to me a lot of this is guilt by association. There's no proof these two men took part in the attack on Simon Cobb, nor kidnapped Suzie Patton. Yes, they were at the camp, but again there's no proof they ever murdered anyone."

Mal could feel Jayne stiffen behind him.

Then the judge went on. "However, I'm inclined to accept Captain Reynolds' testimony that he overheard their conversation, and recognises their voices. The fact that the Captain and his crew were in time to stop anything happening to Miss Patton is merely fortuitous. Their conversation shows intent, and that intent would have been carried out." He glared at the two men. "We all know what you're guilty of, what you've done in the past and would've done again. But it's going down in the records that you're convicted of intention to rape. And hereabouts that's a capital offence, and you're gonna hang for it."

Jayne sighed contentedly behind Mal, but the captain was feeling no such satisfaction. As the two men were taken back to their jail cell to await execution of their sentence, he felt slightly sick. The courtroom emptied, and he pushed through the crowd to get outside, taking a deep breath.

"They are guilty, Mal," Freya said, walking up behind him and standing close enough so he could feel her heat.

"I know. But technically it's on my word. They're gonna hang because of my evidence."

"Did you lie?"

He turned to her, his eyes hard blue. "No!"

"Then don't worry." She moved even closer, so there wasn't even daylight between them. "Mal, they've killed. I can give you one example out of many. There's a farm in the next valley. They took the wife and killed the husband. _They_ did it. The body of the woman was found a month or so later. Both those men in there took turns with her." She stopped, seeing the disgust on his face, knowing it was mirrored on her own. "I saw, Mal. I _saw."_

"Why? Why'd you look?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"So I could tell you that you weren't wrong. That the judge is right. Everyone knows what they've done. It doesn't matter what the actual conviction's for." She sighed. "Except you think it does."

"Ain't an honest man, Frey. Haven't been for a long while. But if I ever get bound, brought up before a judge like this, I want it to be for something I've done, not something I ain't."

"They did, Mal. They were going to rape Suzie. And they were going to enjoy every minute."

He stared down into her hazel eyes, then held her close, feeling her breath on his neck.

Jayne hobbled out of the hall. "They're putting the gallows up in the square. You gonna come and watch?"

Mal shook his head. "We're going back to Serenity. Sit with Ethan and Jesse for a while." He felt Freya squeeze him in agreement.

The big man thought for a moment, then nodded. "You know, that ain't a bad idea. Seen me enough men hang. Reckon I don't need to see no more." He looked at River. "You coming?"

"Wherever my Jayne leads, we follow." She patted her belly.

"Good," Mrs Cobb said, coming up behind them. "And we can talk about that wedding."

River looked into familiar yet different blue eyes. "I'm not going to marry Jayne. Not yet. It isn't time."

"You're pregnant."

"I know. And this child will be born in wedlock. But there's months yet. And I think I might need gentle persuasion." She linked her arm with Jayne's. "Lots of it."


	17. Chapter 17

Despite being feted by the town's people for ridding them of a persistent nuisance, by New Year Mal was anxious to get off world, needing to return Mrs Cobb and her family back to Ezra and drop Inara home on Lazarus so he could actually get down to the arduous task of looking for work. Even the celebrations on the turn of the old year into the new wasn't enough to persuade him, although people did try.

"You know, you could stay," Preacher Patton said. "What you did for the town, there'll always be a place for you if you need it."

"Well, that's mighty fine of all of you, but we're a transport vessel. Need to be out in the black, transporting."

Patton smiled. "I understand. But we'll be pleased to see you if you do decide to come back this way."

"Oh, I'm pretty certain we will." Mal nodded towards where Jayne was sitting with Simon Cobb and his wife. "Don't think I'll be allowed to keep us away too long."

"We'll be back 'fore long," Jayne was saying. "Might even be quicker'n we think, if a cargo comes up."

"And you'll have to bring my half-sister or brother when they're born," Simon said, his arm locked proprietorially around Suzie's shoulders.

"That I will." Jayne laughed. "And somehow I'm thinking it won't be long 'fore you two get one of your own."

Suzie blushed delicately under her helmet of shining black hair.

"You know, I wouldn't be at all surprised," Simon said, grinning broadly.

Jayne slapped him on the back, then lifted his glass. "Come on. Time to get drunk, I figure."

Freya watched Sam and Inara, each being excessively polite to each other, and shook her head.

"They still not worked it out?" Mal asked, stepping up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

She leaned back into his chest. "Nope. If anything I think it's got worse since the hanging."

"Why?"

"Sam thinks those men should have been handed over to the Alliance for rehabilitation."

"She tell you that?"

Freya nodded slowly. "She's very angry with him. Asked him how could he tell her she wasn't to blame for what Han did when he then goes and says that."

"That don't make sense."

"She also told him that she was glad Han was dead, so he couldn't do what he'd done to her to anyone else, but by not wanting the men who would have raped Suzie to die, Sam was making concessions for Han."

"Now that really is crazy."

Freya shrugged. "They were arguing."

"And she told you this?"

"Well, maybe I was in the common area at the time."

"And you all accuse me of eavesdropping." He squeezed her gently.

"Trouble is, she cares about him. A lot."

"She loves him?"

"I'm not honestly sure. But … I think maybe she might."

"Yet he's leaving her."

"I think so."

"Poor Inara." Mal watched them for a few moments longer. "Think it'd do any good if I talked to Sam?"

"I think it would be like pouring kerosene on a forest fire." She turned in his arms and poked him. "Don't you dare."

"You don't think my sweet and fluffy nature wouldn't smooth them over?"

"No."

"Now that's wounding."

"Mal, promise."

He gazed at her, his blue eyes mischievous, but eventually he smiled. "I promise. Long as no-one comes to talk to me about it, I won't talk to them. Okay?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "No, not really, but I suppose it'll have to be good enough."

"Then you'd better keep me occupied until we take off tomorrow." He glanced over her shoulder to where the majority of his crew were standing at the improvised bar, drinking. "Least, if I can pour that bunch of sorry-asses back on board in time."

"They'll be there."

"You have a lot of faith in them, don't you?"

"So do you."

He grinned. "Wanna join 'em?"

"You know, I think I do. It's been a long time since I got drunk."

"That'd be about the time I took you to bed for the first time." He snuggled her closer.

"I wasn't drunk. If I had been, you wouldn't have taken advantage."

"Always figured you were the one taking advantage."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Me being all innocent and the like."

Her eyes widened. "You being all … I … that's …"

He laughed, glad he could still surprise her. "Come on. The others are way ahead of us."

---

By noon the following day, hangovers dealt with as much as possible, Serenity was ready to go. Final goodbyes, some tearful, had been said, and Mal was walking back up the hill towards his Firefly, having had a last drink with the Preacher and sheriff, and feeling pretty good about life.

He wasn't entirely surprised, though, to see Sam Nazir waiting outside the cargo bay, his cases at his feet.

"You leaving us?" he asked as he got closer.

"Inara and I talked. A lot, over the last few days. We both agreed this was for the best."

"You mean you talked." Mal shook his head, pushing down the urge to hit this doctor until he saw sense. "You got any idea what you're throwing away?"

"Yes, captain, I think I have. But I see no alternative."

"And you an educated man."

"Education has nothing to do with it. I'm just a man. And I have failings. And one of those appears to be an inability to accept that life is or should be as cheap it appears."

"That life you're talking about turns on a pin out here," Mal said quietly, turning to look out over the rolling hills and plains of Jangyin. "One moment it's all sweetness and light, the next someone's trying to kill you." He glanced at Sam. "The way it is is how it is. You get used to it or find yourself a cave and you hide. Or dig yourself a grave and pull the stones back in after."

"You think that's what I'm doing. Hiding in my cave."

"I ain't a therapist. Most kind of counselling I do is with my gun. But you leaving Inara … yeah, I think you're running away."

"You know nothing about me, captain."

"No, that's true. But I know Inara. How she feels about you. And you're breaking her heart."

"Captain –"

"A little while back, I seem to recall a conversation around the dinner table, where you said people weren't to blame for the things that happened. I'm thinking there'd be some kind of debate about that, in as much as some folks set out premeditated to kill or hurt other folks, but in this case I think it's pretty true. And Frey was right. We none of us are what we intended to be."

"I think you pretend to be what you're not." Sam shook his head. "You like to present yourself as uneducated, just a man scraping a living on the fringes of society, and yet you can use a word like premeditated …"

"I'm not Core-bred, Sam. Not like some on this boat. But I've never let that stop me. Shouldn't let that stop you either."

"But seeing this, what happened … all those men dead …I feel out of place. Even Inara, standing up for what you were planning to do …"

Mal felt his lips curve. "Jealous?"

"Yes. But not like that. I didn't know she had it in her. To be comfortable with this."

"She ain't, Sam. None of us really are. But there are things you have to do, so you get on and do them."

"Even if it means killing people?"

"That's what they planned for that little girl who's just got married. And it wouldn't've gone easy for her. You know that."

"I do." Sam sighed. "I feel adrift. And I don't know how to handle it," he admitted.

"Could always tie up to Inara. She'll hold you in place. Keep you from getting lost."

"No. I think that's something I … I can't go back to that."

Mal looked at him and shook his head. "Then you're a fool." He unhitched his thumbs from his gunbelt. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Though I'd've thought you'd at least wait until Ezra."

"No. I'm still helping Suzie and … it's better this way."

"Well, as it happens I've made a few enquiries, and there's a ship landing here in 'bout a week. They're bound for the Core, so even if they can't take you all the way, you're headed in the right direction." He made it perfectly clear he considered it the _wrong_ direction, but enough was enough.

"Thank you, captain."

"You gonna say goodbye to Inara?"

Sam glanced through the open cargo bay door. "No, I … we said what … no."

"Then we're gone. Got to get Jayne's folks back to Ezra, then take Inara and Noni home." He held out a hand. "See you around."

"Captain."

They shook firmly, then Mal strode back up the ramp, thumping his hand down on the control panel. The cargo bay closed up firmly behind him. Thumbing the com, he said, "Hank, take us out."

"On our way, Mal."

"Did you tell him to step back?" Freya asked, sitting on the top step of the staircase.

"Must've forgotten." He walked slowly up towards her, feeling his Firefly taking off. "Kinda figure he ain't gone through our intake, though."

"But you wouldn't mind."

"Hey, he talked to me! I only promised not to be the one starting doing the talking."

"I know." She didn't sound convinced.

"Frey, Inara's -"

"She'll be all right."

"You think? That's three men she's loved and lost."

"Neither you nor Sam are dead."

"Might as well be, far as she's concerned." He sat down on the step below her. "You gonna talk to her?"

Freya nodded. "Maybe this I can actually help her with."

"Unrequited love?"

"Seems to me I had a lot of practice at that."

"I think maybe I have to apologise for my whole sex."

She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Not your _whole_ sex."

"That's good to know." Putting his hand on her knee, he smoothed his palm against the inside of her thigh. "So you really think she'll be all right?"

"Inara's strong. And she's not alone."

"No. Guess she isn't." He stopped, listening. "What's that?"

A thin tune made itself known, slightly metallic but with a rhythmic beat. A waltz. It appeared to be coming from below them. They glanced at each other, then peered through the metal stairway.

Ethan climbed over the sill from the common area, a box in his hand. He saw his parents above him, and hurried to the bottom of the stairs. "Daddy, dance with me!" he demanded, holding up a small music box.

"Well, boys don't generally dance together, 'cept maybe on a couple of moons I know, but … where'd you get that?" Mal asked, curious.

"Ethan!" River's voice rang out of the shuttle. "Did you steal my musical box?"

Freya laughed at the guilty expression on her first-born's face. "Well, like father, like son," she said, patting Mal on the shoulder.


End file.
